What hurt the most
by missmusicaltheatre3
Summary: When Susan's life is all going wrong when her and her brothers return to Narnia what will happen? Suspian!xx And Peter/oc character later on please read and review if you love suspian!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there I decided to write a suspian! YAY! So please reveiw on my new storyxxxxxxx

This story is set after the voyage of the dawn treader and here is the character ages:

Capian:21

Peter:21

Susan:18

Edmund:17

Lucy: 15

Peter stared at himself in his and Edmunds bedroom, he adjusted his black tie and brushed down his black jacket. He looked at himslef and for a minute he saw himself as the king he was a long time ago. He turned around in the room searching for his comb. They had shared a room ever since him and Susan had moved back form America. Life in America was very hard, Susan had been depressed ever since she had left Caspian a few years ago. There parents had set Susan up on so many dates, he had rescued her in many bad situations involving angry Americans towering over her at her refusal for a kiss, boys in America were most certainly not gentlemen. She never wanted a boyfriend especially thoose mother and father had picked out. As her big brother none would never be approved of by him naturally but he was sworn to protect her no matter what. Peter himself had not found anyone at all, he didn't need anyone, he was a king all that mattered was protecting his family. Something it had been even more ever since they had move back to London, after there parents death. Peter sighed and look at the ground. They had been killed by a nazi spy, Peter could not describe his hatred for the nazi party they had caused so much destrubtion for five years now when if ever will it stop. It had caused so much pain amongst his family and for him.

Edmund looked at himself behind peter and comb his hair over into a side parting. He had never been the same since his parents had died, he had not seen them for five years and now it would be never again, he wanted so badly to go back, although like his siblings he was told he could never go back. He had to leave school to work with Peter to pay for there apartment, he was seventeen though so it never affected him that much, but Edmund had grown up so much mentally and physically, he was no longer a stupid little boy.

In the next room Lucy was drying her tears with her hankercheif from Narnia, she hated the fact of knowing she would never see her parents again. Out of all her siblings she was effected the most through her parents death, she was after all the youngest. Moving back to London had been hard she had to start school in London, it was the only school left in London after the air raides it was crowded, she had no one there for her since Peter and Edmund had started work in a factory and Susan as a shop girl, all to fund there apartment. She was pushed and shoved around a lot and cried a lot but not in front of her siblings she could not bring them any more heart ache than what they had already received. She looked across the room at Susan.

Susan was pinning her hair up around her face she had lost a lot of weight ever since she said goodbye to Caspian, she no longer felt the need to eat, especially since her parents death. Her whole life now felt like she was on a long spiraled staircase being pushed down into a deep dark endless hole every thing felt pointless and she wondered when would she be able to live again. Work was hard men used to come into the shop just to see her, the boys who worked in the shop were just the same if not worse she always kept it to herself she could not be a burden on her family more than she had already, crying all the time over Caspian, oh how she missed he dark chocolate eyes and hair. His charming voice which made her melt like butter. She was so sad after hearing that Edmund and Lucy had gone back to Narnia but Lucy had assured her that he missed her just as much as she missed him. She looked at Lucy wiping her tears, she walked over to her and embraced her.

"Susan, Lucy!"she heared her brother's voice calling them and took a deep breath and took Lucy's hand ready for there parents funeral.

They walked into the hall and Edmund took Lucy's hand and held it tight.

Peter placed his arm around Susan and tried to look brave as they exited the house ready for the funeral.

**Please read and review, thank youxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there thank you soo much for my reveiws, ps I love Finchel too, just to let you know there will be character death, sorry, but MOST DEFINITELY! Still a suspian so keep reading.

The funeral car drove up the crowded yet inclomplete London streets with all the Pevensies sat in the back of the car, all their heads held high they found it hard but they had to be strong for the time being at least. Yet to anybody loosing their parents would be hard.

Lucy stared out of the car window into the depressing streets of the city, there were barley and buildings left standing after the Blitz. She craned her neck forward to see her old house, well what was left of it there was a pile of rubble, grey and dull. There was also a pile of large red bricks leaned up against a broken wall. Yet another part of her life crumbled before her. It was so hard now to even try to remember her life in London, that is when her mother and father and the whole family was together, they had all been separated so many times but now she was seperated form her parents for good and for ever. She remebered the last time they were all together was on a picnic. She rembered running around with Edmund, making delicate dais chains with susand and splashing Peter in the river, It had been a great day for her all thoose years ago. When they had been evacuated to the country Lucy looked forward to the country, but when she found Narnia she soon forgot the little things like that day.

She sighed and looked forward as the car parked up outside the church chosen to hold the funeral on the outskirts of London.

It was a sunday afternoon so the church was still open there was nobody else attending the funeral so it would not last long this upset them all a bit, they wanted more time to say goodbye to their parents, but being in a war funerals had to be short. The family got out of the car and walked up towards the church entrance. The scent of candle wick pricked there noses as salty tears pricked theor eyes as they saw there parents cofins side by side at the top of the altar. They all looked at each other in turn the gripped each others hands. The last time they had all walked side by side like this was when they were crowned kings and queens of Narnia, for everyone of them. The best day of their lives.

Lucy was the first to shed tears in the funeral it was only five minutes in she didn't want her parents to leave for good, who would? She had just turned fifteen but when she was with her brothers and sister she felt like the ten year old girl in Narnia looking at all the tree tops covered in snow and discovering a world unlike any other. She had wishe and prayed so hard that she could be young again in Neverland, but would Aslan ever hear, or was he being completely truful when he said they would not go back.

Susan followed she cried watching her sister, she was grown up but her sister was still young she needed her parents and she never thought that her and Peter would be good enough to support her young mind and keep up her hope after all they had been through themselves, especially her she missed Caspian so much. His dark eyes that made her melt, oh goodness she had played his image in her head so many times she and the whole world had forgotten. She was crying for him as well not just her parents. To her she felt as if Caspian had died for she would never she him agina. She took a slight breath and focused her mind on her parents she was, after all, there for them. When they were in America she hated her parents for putting her out on dates as if she was a trophy to be paraded around, infact the last time she saw them was when when Peter yelled at them for what had happened between her and her last suitor George:

She had been on a date with him all night at a dance, Peter as always keeping close by, they had been dancing alkwardly for hours. They had danced like this for around an hour when George decided to take or rather drag an unwilling Susan out into the gardens. Peter had not noticed she had gone until it was too late. Had asked her for a kiss and she had obviously refused, she was still faithful to Caspian no matter what. Then George got angry he pushed her into the back wall causing a breath taking pain race down her spine and her to scream. his was when Peter finally heard her he ran to her and saved her , like he always did but he was fuming with his parents afterwards.

Susan looked over towards Edmund who had stayed calm and contained until they began to talk about his father at war this bought back memories from narnia. He wondered if he had been as brave as he father in the narnian wars, it hrt him so much we would never knew. He failed to show any emotion when his father left for war, the last time he saw him. He had been an idiot and nearly killed his mother and his family he was so selfish. The morning after that at the train station he pulled away form his mother when she tried to kiss him, the last time she would ever kiss him. He felt so guilty.

The last to shed tears was Peter he had been so angry the last time he saw his parents after all they had put Susna through, he stared over at Susan she was crying softly, he gulped he had an ever bigger responsibility to protect his family, but was he up to that he had almost failed so many times before in Narnia. He didn't think he could do it on Earth after all that had happened in the war. Could he parent someone as free spirited as Lucy, as stubborn as Edmund and as vunerable as Susan. He knew he had done it before, but now it was his job for ever.

The service had ended and the siblings walked out holding hands, they walked back to their apartment.

They all hung up their coat and stared at each other in the hallway. Lucy ran towards Susan and hugged her waist tears pouring from her eyes onto Susan black laced dress. She stroked Lucy's hair and began to softly cry herself. Peter walked behind susan and hugged her softly letting her head rest on his shoulder blade. Edmund stared at the scene before him, he was never one to commit in family soft moments but this time he felt so empty he had to. He walked over to the scene and his older sister put his arm around her.

They stood in the hall for at least an hour, then they all went into the living room.

Lucy had Susan had stayed close to Lucy she needed someone to hold her someone to care for her and from now on it would be Susan. The sisters went and sat on the small couch in their living room, Susan wrapped her hand around Lucy's shoulder and let her head rest on her chest and stroked her soft ebony hair. Peter walked over to a chair and sat down his head resting on the very back of the chair, Edmund took the same position in the chair opposite andwas the first to break the silence.

"Pete are we going to work tommorow?" he asked with a slight nervousness in his voice.

Peter sighed and looked at Edmund, "Well of we want to pay for this place I suppose we have to the support from the Government will most definitely will not let it last forever so yes, we will. Susan will you go to work?"

Susan looked up at Peter she knew it would be a hard day as it was always as a shop girl like her but she sighed, "I suppose I must."

Peter looked sympathetically at his little sister, he did not want her in danger it was his job to protect them all from now on, "You don't have to Su."

Susan hated it when Peter was like this he hated to be wrong so if you diagreed with him he felt awful in her head so she shook her head defeated and said, "No if you and Ed are going to work then I should."

Lucy suddenly suddenly sat up and whispered, "I'll go to school then."

Susan took her shoulders and said to her," Just because were all going to work dosen't mean you have to go to school."

Lucy shook her head and whispered, "No I don't want to be the odd one out or alone in the apartment, I'll be ok."

Susan looked at Peter worriedly but the look on his face said it would be ok.

Lucy stood up and spoke confidentley, "I'll go to bed then."

Susan stood up but was stopped by Edmund who stood and put an arm around his little sister and led her to her bedroom.

Peter looked at Susan and she ran over to him crying her eyes out. He held her on his lap holding her head into his chest now crying as well, the pair stayed like that for a while until Peter carried a sleeping Susan to her bed and kissed his little sister on the head, she had received her first kiss and turned eighteen but she was still his baby sister to him.

Pretty Please reveiw my lovely peoplexxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there thanks again for the reviews:**

**I will include fluff. Lots of it!**

**I am sorry about mistakes, I will be more careful but if you tell me any particular mistake I will be sure to edit them. My spell check is defo on it's way but I am very sorryxxx**

**Thanks again and keep reveiwingxxx**

**Songs for this chapter, yes I am including songs,**

**My heart will go on.**

**Endless love.**

**Memory.**

**Tears in heaven.**

It had been a few weeks since the voyage of the dawn treader. Caspian sat on the beach in front of Clair paravel. He stared out towards the beach he looked at the swift salty waves. He rembered the Voyage of the daw treader; It was an amazing voyage, the adventure just brightened his soul and made him think he was in one of the stories of old as his father had told him, this was one of the last things his father ever said to him. He loved seeing Edmund and Lucy again it was just like old times. Except the missing pieces of Peter and Susan.

Susan. Just thinking of her name made his heart shatter into millions of pieces that could never be put back together. He couldn't believe he let her go after kissing her, her soft red lips made his heart swell to breaking point. He felt disappointed when Edmund and Lucy returned without her, he knew she could not come back, Aslan had said so. But despite the dashing adventure his heart had never fully accepted that she could not and would not return. He could only imagine how beautiful Susan would be now, how matured she would have become. He could not bear being away from her he wondered what she was doing every minute of every day, his heart was with hers and always would be.

To clear his mind he started to rebuild Clair paravel. Somehow he knew he could give the palace its full glory and somehow bring the magic back, and in some way bring Susan back to him. He walked up the long winding path towards the castle and when he reached the top he walked straight to the throne room, he pictured the golden age. The four kings and queens of Narnia sat in each throne; he wished he could have been there.

His old professor had told him a lot about the golden age it sounded like a wonderful time to be alive, always happy times, after defeating the white witch all of Narnia's amazing creatures living in peace. The white witch sounded so cruel and the ice world of Narnia sounded so cold, yet the golden age sounded warm and beautiful.

He walked past Peter's throne, high king Peter, what a title. Caspian had always admired the nobleness of Peter, the way he protected his family. He smiled recalling the first time he met Peter. He had been walking through the forest and caught Peter by surprise, who despite not fighting for a number of years gave a surprisingly good fight. He rembered the time on the battle field when Peter had fought his uncle, he was so brave and was so strong, but in a way it was his battle not Peter's. He felt a bit strange standing at the side of the field whilst peter risked his life for him. He also admired the way he led his family back home, even though he himself did not want to go back.

Edmund, he walked past Edmunds throne and smiled. He had also been fond of Edmund he had not acted the like the boy who betrayed his family to be with the white witch when he was in Narnia with him. The only dark side he saw in him in was the bitterness which loomed in the back of his face whenever Peter had won a battle of spoke high of himself, although for anyone in his position it would be hard, to live up to Peter though in the voyage of the dawn treader he had stepped up really well to protect his sister, Caspian admired this he had never had anyone to protect other than himself. Peter and Edmund had done both.

Lucy, he walked past Lucy's throne and smiled the most, she was the baby of her family always bright and bubbly, she was not allowed in battle but when she came in afterwards and being the valiant, saved all those soldiers she showed others that she had been the first of all her four siblings to enter Narnia and the first to see its beautiful magic. Even in the darkest of times she always came out with something so clever that the whole of Narnia would stop and think. To say she was young she was so smart and so optimistic it astounded him how she always looked on the bright side of life.

He stopped at Susan's throne he couldn't find the right words to describe her but the first time they had met was one of the happiest moments of his life , the way she insecurely smiled at him when he looked at her made his heart melt. Her pale skin and chocolate brown ringlets that framed her kind blue eyes and ruby red lips made him melt. He thought as always what she was doing right now.

Susan was rushing around the shop floor in her red shop uniform. It had been the first day she had been at work since her parents had died it was hard. She found day like these the hardest she ran the material counter so it involved a lot of heavy lifting and she thought her arms were about to drop off as she bent down to place a box of fabric scissors under her counter, but when she came back up she was met by a nasty surprise, it was Spencer, he had moved from America so she automatically disliked him.

Spencer put a cheesy grin on his face and winked at her, "Hey there good lookin!"

Susan grimaced and went to open her counter to go to the store room but he pushed the lid of her counter down and leaned in towards her, making her un comfortable,

Susan looked him straight in the eye and with a straight tone said, "I am very busy so let me pass?"

Spencer smirked and leaned in closer, "Go on a date with me and I will."

Susan sighed, "No." and tried to pull up the lid again but he slammed the lid down harder nearly crushing her hand.

He grabbed her dress and pulled her in toward him, "Nobody says no to Spencer Green."

Susan looked at him not even flinching, "I just did."

They stared in hatred at each other in silence until the deafening waves of the air raid siren blasted through the shop; it was nearly closing time so there were not many customers in the store. Susan looked around in panic luckily her friend John had seen what had happened between Susan and Spencer. He ran over to the opposite side of the counter and shouted her. She left Spencer standing there in disbelief at what just happened. Susan let John help her over the counter and ran to the local air raid shelter with her.

The air raid had hit Peter and Edmund too, Peter paced up and down in the docks air raid shelter, thinking of his sisters, he looked at Edmund who sat on the bench in the shelter looking at the floor. They were the only two people in the shelter; others had fled to the tube, which was for some reason safer. Peter and Edmund had been trapped in the docks when the boss locked the gates soon after the siren had sounded due to the amount of robberies that happened after air raids. The shelter had been there last chance.

Peter shouted in frustration at Edmund, "How can you just sit there, Lucy or Susan could be dead by now!"

Edmund looked at him, "Do you think I don't care about them?"

Peter drew himself back and stopped pacing, "Look I never said that."

Edmund just looked at him.

Peter went and sat down next to Edmund, "I'm sorry Ed I just feel so helpless!"

Edmund looked at Peter and sighed, "I do to."

Peter stood up and began pacing again, "It was so different in Narnia, I was always there with them."

Edmund looked at him, "Not always."

Peter looked at him with evil eyes, "You know what I mean, I could save them, I wish we were there now."

Edmund said in frustration, "Well were not!"

Peter sat down again and pulled his body forward, "I know"

The air raid had ended and John was walking Susan home. Susan was rubbing her wrist and looking down at the pavement.

John noticed Susan and asked, "Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he."

Susan looked up at him, "No not really, thanks though for helping me earlier on."

He smiled at Susan, "What are friends for?"

Susan said nothing and looked down at the pavement again.

John looked at Susan again, "What's the matter?"

Susan looked into his eyes, "I'm just worried about my family, that's all"

John looked at her sympathetically, "I understand."

They reached the apartment building, John stopped at the door,

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No my brothers will be home soon."

"Okay see you tomorrow Susan."

"Goodbye."

Susan walked up the stairs to her apartment she unlocked the door and entered the front room and shouted,

"Edmund, Peter, Lucy?"

There was no answer, Susan sighed and went to lock the apartment door then sat on a chair in the kitchen waiting for her siblings to come home.

She had been sat in the kitchen for nearly an hour, she had watched the clock on the wall hating every time a second passed, another second her siblings were no there. Suddenly she heard a knock at the apartment door. She ran to the door hoping it was, Peter, Edmund or Lucy the person behind the door was someone she definitely didn't want to see.

An air raid warden stood at the door. Susan's heart began to shatter.

"Miss Pevensie?"

Susan stood there gasping she knew it was bad news.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Miss that your sister Lucy was caught in an accident today, she was killed."

Susan stood there for a while in disbelief, eventually the warden left her alone in the doorway, the wardens attempted to summon her from her trance had failed. She slammed the door and locked it, ran to her bedroom and sat on the floor weeping, her baby sister was dead.

Peter and Edmund had been stuck in the docks for nearly two hours until the boss came and let them out. They ran all the way back to the apartment, needing to see there sisters safe.

They reached the apartment door and found it was locked,

Peter sighed, "I forgot my keys."

They began shouting for Lucy and Susan, after hearing no answer they began to break down the door. Both of the boys rammed there strong shoulders into the door until the wood began to splinter and eventually caused the door to fall down.

They ran over the broken door into the apartment looking into the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. They then went into the girl's bedroom and found Susan falling apart on her bedroom floor.

They both exchanged a worried look and lifted the sister onto her bed, Edmund ran his hand up and down her back and tried to comfort her, whilst Peter began to say,

"Susan, what's wrong, talk to me."

He lifted her chin to make her eyes meet his,

Susan gulped and tried to hold back her tears and speak to him but it took her a while, she took a deep breath and whispered,

"Lucy's dead."

She fell into Edmunds arms and fell apart all over again. Edmund began to cry into his sister's shoulder. Peter sat staring into space for and while then put his arm around both of his siblings, his only siblings left he had failed to protect them.

**Thanks for reading I am sorry if u are angry that I killed off Lucy, but she will not be gone forever, hint, please keep reading there will be Suspain fluff in the next chapter so read on my ,loveliesxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks again for the reviews please keep reading and reviewing, I am sorry if I depressed you about Lucy's death, sorry x But most of you have guessed who she is with, it's not Caspian, so ye.**

**Songs for this chapter there is a lot so please review on them, most are tear jerkers, sos,**

**I'll stand by you.**

**There's a place for us.**

**I dreamed a dream.**

**Roots before branches.**

**Battlefield.**

The after math of the air raid had hit hundreds of buildings, homes, offices and so many others sent to pieces of rubble that could not be touched by the smallest of creatures. Families ripped apart as if they were pieces of paper many in England wondered have the Germans got wives and children or did they just have metal hearts that could not feel or be touched by anyone or anything. So many things were just torn apart, would the war ever end, or would England just carry on being hit by bombs until there aftermaths were no longer possible. Although out of all the aftermaths in the whole of London, the worst was in the Pevensie apartment. The morning sun crept through the net curtains of now just Susan's room. Peter had fallen asleep on the chair next to Susan's bed, his hand rested on Susan's soft hair; he had been comforting her until she fell asleep. Then during the night he had stayed up comforting Edmund, he found it strange that his brother showed him affection but grief had struck him once already, for a teenager of his aged it would have overwhelmed him anyway. Soon Edmund had decided to sleep next to Susan and fell asleep just after he had landed on her bed, he loved the feeling of his sister next to him he felt safe.

Peter had been awake most of the night sat in the chair his head spinning wildly with thoughts. Why did Aslan let this happen? Why had he not protected his little baby sister? He was a king, a high king but what sort of king have been heard to have her sisters killed? But most importantly he couldn't let it happen again, he looked at his other siblings sleeping peacefully, he would never let them be hurt and would protect them until the end of time. This was his last thought until he drifted off to sleep.

Edmund opened his eyes and slipped himself around his sister's slim body to sit up. He saw his brother asleep in a chair. In a way he felt sorry for Peter he had failed his job as a big brother. He knew now that Peter would keep a keen eye on them both, especially Susan, he looked down at Susan they said bad things came in threes. She had lost her first love, her parents and her sister. He knew Peter would want to protect her but, he promised himself there and then that he would too, looking at his brother now he knew he needed all the help he could get.

Susan was not sleeping but her eyes were shut her mind was like a battlefield thoughts flying around like grenades, chipping at her over and over until she broke completely. Everything was just going to pieces, she had lost Caspian her first love so loved and missed him so much. She had lost her parents and taken on so much responsibility for a girl of her age. And then she had lost her little baby sister that she loved so dearly it was too hard to put into words. She wondered when, if ever it would end.

If she though it was over she was so incredibly wrong, soon along with the oozing sunlight came the blasts of the air raid siren.

Susan sat up and the boys stood looking alert, they all exchanged worried glances they Peter and Edmund took both of Susan's hands and ran down the stairs to the air raid shelter at the bottom of the apartment building. They were outside down the side of the building when the first explosion hit nearby. Peter thought to himself, why was there a raid during the day were they on a mission to kill all of the people in London, there were not a lot of people around, many were still in bed, in a strange way it felt like there was nobody around other than them. Peter stopped his mind and flew to protect his siblings. A second wave hit and sent Susan flying to the floor a large gash on her head sent her unconscious. Peter picked up her light body and kicked the door to the nearest air raid shelter and he and Edmund ran inside. Peter laid her pale body on the floor he looked at her with a worried look in his eyes he had lost one sister he couldn't lose another. Edmund understood and ripped the bottom of his white work shirt and handed it to Peter. Peter nodded at Edmund with relief in his eyes. He dabbed the blood away from the gash attempting to make it clean. The raid lasted for a few hours at least, it lasted until the moon rose up and crept through the gap underneath the door. Susan had been asleep the whole time, both of her brothers next to her watching for any sign of life. Waiting to see her clear green eyes flutter open and stare at them both but I never did.

Peter sighed and looked at the door, Edmund noticed this and did the same and then became the first to speak for the long hours.

"Peter do you think it's finished?" he whispered.

"I don't know Ed go check." He whispered looking down at Susan he saw her green eyes slowly flutter.

"Susan." He whispered she sighed in pain.

"Edmund come over here!" he shouted, but when he turned around his saw his brother transfixed in the doorway.

"Edmund what is it?" he asked standing up.

"Were back." said Edmund fantasy in his voice.

**Were back into Narnia guys don't worry it will always be a suspian but I will not let it happen to quickly, promisex**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks again for the reviews, answers to questions:**

**It will be a hopefully long fan fiction or two shorter ones but I hope to write about 15 chapters but if I don't do the sequel it would be about 30 but don't quote me on this.**

**Songs, these should just come up on YouTube I would not specify an artist because there are so many different ones so just pick the one you like best x**

**Song for this chapter in order:**

**Endless love,**

**I picked this song because Caspian was made to see other people but Susan will always be his endless love.**

**As if we never said goodbye,**

**this is when the Pevensies come back into Narnia and find that it has not changed.**

**It's all coming back to me now, **

**Again when Peter and Susan come back they feel the magic come back.**

**Holding out for a hero, **

**Because Susan and her family needs help and guess who comes to the rescue.**

**I don't know how to love him,**

**Because when Susan first sees Caspian again she wants to love him so much but she has no idea how he feels about her so she holds back despite loving him so much.**

Caspian walked into the temporary camp set up for the people making the new Clair paravel. The camp was made up of small tents for every man there, there were thousands of tents because there was thousands of me there helping him re live the magic of the golden age, Caspian smiled to himself, for he knew he wasn't the only one fascinated by the magic of Narnia in the past. He had been summoned to see his advisor. He frowned; he knew what it would be about. Princess Wendell, it had been a few weeks since he had first seen her and she was very keen, out of all the potential queens he had seen she was the most interested. Caspian had tried his hardest to avoid seeing her at all, but as fate had it he had too. And he hated it.

_Three weeks ago,_

_Caspian had been called to a tent he, knew it would be to be seen as a suitor for yet another woman forced upon him, yet he would never find a queen as beautiful, wonderful or caring as Susan. He had been told he would be meeting Princess Wendell, he had also been told that she was the daughter of, Hermes the leader of the pirates of Narnia, pirates had been on Narnia for centuries but these kinds were not noble sea fearers they wanted Narnia all to themselves. They were said to be brutal and would not stop at anything to get what they want. They had not yet lead any form of revolution but Caspian knew that he would not like her for this reason, but her appearance that he had been told was a huge lie. He walked into the tent and saw her sat there; she had a bony face and body. Her nose was thin and pointed and framed her evil grey eyes. Her skin was very pale, but not in an attractive way, it was so pale she almost looked grey; he could also see small pimples concealed with white led, Susan would have never concealed herself in such a way she didn't need to her skin was perfect. He also saw her greasy hair; it appeared to be red but had hints of grey imbedded in the thin greasy strands of hair, which straggled down her shoulders. She sat throughout the whole meeting staring at him, making him feel awkward. She asked him all these questions that he answered in the briefest way possible. It was the worst meeting he had in a long time, and that was saying something._

He walked into the tent and sat down opposite his advisor, Lexus. He looked at Caspian and saw the handsome 21 year old king not even courting and sighed looking him square in the face and began to lecture him,

"Caspian you need to find someone soon or else you will lose your reputation with Narnia."

Caspian looked at the ground and sighed thinking of Susan.

Lexus knew who he was thinking of but he was determined to keep the King's mind steady and on track.

"Wendell was keen Caspian and if you courted her you could keep peace between Narnia and the pirates,"

Caspian put his head in his hands pulling his silky black hair through his strong hands in angst. Lexus looked at him sympathetically and took on a kinder tone,

"I know you miss her Caspian but it has been two years, you need to move on."

Caspian stood up angrily and began to shout in his Hispanic accent,

"How can I move on from her?"

He sighed and began to speak quietly, almost whispering,

"When you look into her deep brown eyes, her beautiful pale skin, her rouged lips, how can I let her go Lexus."

He stopped. Before Lexus could reply to him, Caspian suddenly stormed out of the tent towards his horse and rode off to the pier to think. He needed some time, the waves from the sea on the peaceful pier made him feel calm yet there was the bustle from the pier on the other side off the forest that meant there was sadly never complete silence, but Caspian enjoyed listening to peoples conversations when he got board of listening to his own worries in his head it was somewhat comforting to hear someone else's voice, even it was a pirates voice. He reached the pier and looked out the waves his brown eyes focusing on the waves, the wind blowing his silky black locks.

Peter and Edmund had stood in the doorway of the air raid shelter simply staring at the Narnia they saw before them, they were in the middle of a lush green forest they could see the magic of Narnia in the trees, in the cracks of sunlight and in the jade green grass carpet covering the floor of the forest.

Peter finally came around and turned to his brother,

"We're back." Peter smiled for the first time since his parents and Lucy had died.

Edmund smiled as well and the questioned, "But why, do you think it has something to do with Lucy?"

The brothers stared at each other their eyes full of hope of finding their little sister.

Their thoughts were soon stopped when they heard a rustle from the concrete floor; they turned to see Susan pushing herself off the floor, wobbling slightly form her injury.

Soon after recovering Susan got up her head spinning from the bruise underneath her brown locks. Peter supported her around her waist and led her to the door and whispered to her.

"We're home."

Susan gasped looking into the sunlit forest felling the magic reaching inside her soul she turned to Peter and asked,

"But why?"

Peter looked at Edmund and they exchanged an approving look, and Edmund began,

"I think Aslan sent us back to find Lucy."

Susan nearly fainted on the spot at the fought of seeing her sister again, it all seemed to fit into place now. She smiled for the first time in two years and turned to each of her brothers.

"Well we better get going, if Aslan wants us back here then we must be needed for something."

They all smiled and set off into the forest.

Peter walked to what seemed to be the edge of the forest and wondered what Narnia would be like, would it be far on in time, would people remember him, be against him. Why were they here and would Caspian still be alive, this made his mind freeze and he looked over at his sister next to him, he loved seeing her so happy and full of life, they all knew that Lucy might not be here but it seemed so likely it was very unlikely not to be true. Even if she wasn't here, he was sure the magic of Narnia would bring her back. And even if that didn't work Aslan would not let Lucy be gone forever, he wouldn't

Susan could only feel her head spinning, not just from her injury but because of the amount of thought in her head. The biggest was Caspian, she wanted to see him so desperately but she did not know how she would cope if he was there in person after all that had happened in America and she did not know if she could face him after she last left him, yes she had kissed him and he hugged her back. But he could have moved on by now, he may not have even liked her in the first place. Her head was now in controllable in physical and emotional pain. But the temptation of his sweet brown eyes still made her melt. She tried to clear her head as they continued on through the picturesque forest, soaking up all the glory of Narnia and the hope of finding Lucy and Caspian.

Edmunds head was all messed up he too was still trying to figure out what year it was in Narnia, he knew that when he returned with Lucy it had only been a year after Caspian's coronation, he wondered if this was the case this time, he hoped so. Caspian was loved by all of them especially Susan, and he so desperately needed his theory of his little sister being here was true.

Suddenly they heard a twig snap behind them, this woke them all from their thoughts; they all whipped their heads towards the place where the noise was coming from. Peter saw a silhouette and pulled Susan protectively behind his back, Edmund stood next to him. The three siblings were almost shaking with fright, despite fighting off two armies in two separate battles they now had no weapons and neither had picked up a sword in years. However living in London Edmund had picked up fighting techniques, so had Peter but he had used most of his fist fighting in America protecting Susan.

Three figures emerged from the forest edge; the men were dressed in white shirts with a red cummerbund and black slacks. They all were brandishing swords and appeared to be what looked like pirates. Edmund exchanged a look at Edmund as if to say panic! The two brothers had no weapons; they had nothing to protect their sister or themselves only there fists.

The attack began Peter tried to fight off the first of the men with his bare fist, Edmund followed this technique and fought off the second pirate. The third pirate however started to creep up around the back of Susan but was stopped when an arrow hit him in the back of the head sending him dead to the floor.

Susan looked up to see her rescuer.

Caspian, she nearly fainted on the spot he was alive and looking so even more handsome, yet he was just like how she remembered him to be, the man of her dreams.

Caspian stared at Susan and nearly fell from his horse she was so beautiful, she looked as if she had aged about two years but her features not framed her pale skin and beautiful, soulful eyes. Her brown locks were longer and she was all together more beautiful.

He had ridden to the scene as soon as he heard the first signs of battle there. He had been sat peacefully on the edge of the pier throwing small stones along the waters smooth edge when he heard screams form the scene. It was then when he saw Susan, the woman he had been waiting forever two years to find.

**Thanks for reading please review on my story, don't worry I will try to not rush the Suspian fluffy stuff but please take not of this chapter because Wendell will become very important later on. **

**Please review, I live on reviews, don't kill me, please I really want to reach 20 reviews from this chapter, help!**

**Make me happy, missmusicaltheatre3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey thank you for the review I really appreciate them, I really do xx**

**The songs for this chapter are, please review on them,**

**Isn't she lovely,**

**When Caspian see's Susan he remembers how pretty she is.**

**I have nothing,**

**This is when Susan see's Caspian but realises they may not be together and when she asks Aslan to let them be together, or else she will have nothing left.**

**Make no mistake (she's mine)**

**Because Peter does not want Caspian near Susan yet, he is unsure of trusting him.**

Peter stared at Susan and Caspian, they had been staring at each other for well over a minute, well since he looked, he was busy fighting off pirates, his protective instinct was kicking in and he wanted to take Susan away from his sister but he couldn't. They needed to have Caspian or they had no chance of finding Lucy. He also did not want his sister hating him for pulling her from her first love. He couldn't stand it if Susan got hurt.

Edmund looked on as well, he was a lot happier than Peter though, he loved seeing his sister happy. Him and Susan had always go along, being the middle children they had learnt to stick together when Lucy came along and Peter took over. Susan had been the only one to stick up for him whenever Peter got angry with him, even when Susan was depressed over Caspian she still stuck up for him.

Susan looked at Caspian, she wanted him so badly, but sighed she may not have him.

Peter couldn't stand it any longer and pushed past Edmund to stand next to Caspian. The two lovers broke their stare and Caspian smiled at Peter.

"Nice to see you Peter I didn't think you would be returning."

Peter sighed at him, "Well Aslan works in many ways."

Edmund noticed the tension between them and went towards Caspian and pulled him into a hug.

"Caspian you look great!"

Caspian smiled at him, "Nice to see you too Edmund, how old are you now."

Edmund took a deep breath and began, "Well I'm seventeen, Peters twenty one and Susan's about to turn eighteen."

Caspian smiled realising that Susan is almost a woman he was woken from his trance when Peter cut in,

"How old are you now Caspian?"

"I'm twenty one, the same age as you."

Peter almost grimaced as much as he admired Caspian he always hated how he was always trying to better him at something.

Caspian noticed the silence and said, "Shall we go back to the camp, I think we have a lot to talk about." He went to give Susan a hand onto his horse, but Peter stood in front of her and stated,

"We do."

Caspian then got off his horse and Peter helped Susan onto the horse, she had been in a trance since she had first seen Caspian and stayed that way the whole way through the forest, Peter also stayed silent holding the reins of the horse as they walked through the forest. Caspian and Edmund were the only people talking.

Edmund began,

"Why do you have a camp, is Narnia at war again?"

"No, I have one because I am rebuilding Clair paravel."

This brought all off the siblings to life, Susan turned around in the saddle and asked on glee,

"Really."

Caspian took a while to answer he was almost nocked of his feet by hearing how grown up her voice had become, along with her body. He cleared his throat and finally responded.

"Yes."

He was bombarded by questions about the castle from Edmund all the way to the camp.

They reached the camp and Peter helped Susan down off Caspian's horse, a man came up and took the horse away he looked amazed to see the kings and queen again but carried on with his duties even so. Caspian knew they needed to catch up so he stated,

"Should we talk somewhere in private?"

Peter took the decision for the three of them as yes and Caspian led them to a tent.

The tent had a large table in the middle of it with a map of Narnia in it, the siblings took seats at one side of the table, Caspian the other.

Caspian began with the question that had been on his mind since he had seen them again,

"So where is Lucy?"

The sibling's faces went pale, Susan looked at the floor, Edmund looked at Peter for guidance and Peter started to explain,

"Well Lucy had been killed in air raid."

Caspian nearly died he was so embarrassed,

"I am so sorry."

Peter nodded and continued, "Well we think that is why Aslan brought us back, to find Lucy."

Caspian nodded, "So we need to find Aslan."

Peter nodded.

Edmund still had one buzzing question in the back of his head despite giving Caspian so many in the way to the camp, he jumped in,

"But who were those people who attacked us in the forest?"

Caspian dreaded this part; he didn't want the three kings and queen of Narnia to know that Narnia had a potential threat.

"Pirates."

Peter and Edmund looked at each other confused, Peter questioned,

"But pirates have lived in Narnia for generations, since when have they been a threat."

Caspian took a deep breath and sighed,

"Because I said no to marriage with their leader's daughter."

Susan whispered, "Please excuse me."

She pushed her chair back and ran out of the tent and ran to the side of the cliff looking out onto the sea. She was so happy but so scared, she knew Caspian still cared about her but could she face it she needed time to clear her head, and the seas of Narnia was the perfect remedy, so she sat at the edge of the cliff breathing deeply.

Back in the tent Caspian had got up to run after her, but Peter had stopped him.

"Keep away from her."

"Peter I love your sister very much."

Peter sat down in his chair his head in his hands, Edmund watched him closely he had never seen him like this.

"I know you do Caspian but something happened in England, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"I would never hurt her, I promise."

"I know Caspian but I don't want her to."

"Peter if I hurt her, I will let you kill me, that is if I haven't killed myself first."

Peter sighed,

"Fine you can go."

**Hey please review lots of love missmusicaltheatre3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming because they are much appreciated, I would especially love to hear your comments on my songs for this chapter, which are:**

**I'll stand by you,**

**Peter's feeling for Susan he needs to let her go but he will always stand by her.**

**Let me love you, When Caspian tries to get Susan to love him again, this is how he feels. (I recommend the glee version)**

**Wherever you will go, when Caspian and Susan talk about being apart he promises to be there wherever she is.**

Caspian ran out of the tent with huge grin on his face, he was about to regain the love he had wanted for nearly 2 years. Susan.

Peter however sat in the tent feeling defeated, why had he let Caspian go off to his sister. God, he only goal when he came back was to protect her, not do the polar opposite and let the man she had been grieving over sweep her off her feet only for her to be heartbroken again. He sighed; maybe he was just over reacting, after all he had just lost one of his sisters, which they would hopefully het back, but the fight would be lost if he lost his other sister along the way. He had been with Susan her whole life despite being two years older than her, he had grown up with her, taught her to ride a bike, how to do balanced equations and fight of boys. He was her big brother, it was natural.

Edmund went and sat next to Peter, "She will be fine you know Pete, Caspian won't hurt her."

Peter sighed, "I know Edmund but, I don't know there is just something that makes me cling to her and protect her and I can't let go."

Edmund looked at him, "Just because she loves Caspian doesn't mean she is leaving you Peter."

Peter looked up at his younger brother, despite how many times he had acted stupid, for once he was right.

"You're right Edmund."

Edmund sat down triumphantly and smirked as he nudged Peter,

"It's not like their getting married, Peter!"

Peter face turned cherry red and he punched Edmund in the arm, the tent was filled with Edmunds crazed laughter and Peter's loud voice telling him to shut up.

Meanwhile Caspian had been riding around the camp trying to find Susan he could not wait to see her again, to see her beauty, her red lips, brown hair and her eyes! Yet he also nervous, what if she no longer loved him, his world would be dead. Even so he kept on riding to find her, his heart and horse stopped when he saw her sitting in the edge of the cliff. He ran over to her but stopped at a safe distance.

He started to warn her of the cliffs danger in a soft but firm voice, "Susan please move back it's dangerous on the side of the cliff."

Susan jumped at his voice and nearly fell off the cliff she was about to scream when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled up onto the grass floor.

She gasped, "Thank you but I really didn't need saving."

Caspian smiled.

Susan looked at him confused, "What?"

Caspian laughed, "A true battles woman, never needs saving."

Susan smiled blushing slightly.

Caspian took on a soft tone and looked at her, "I've missed you Susan, and Narnia is not the same without you and the others."

Susan smiled, he cared for her, "Caspian I've missed you too."

Caspian framed her face with his hand and took her into a kiss, Susan jerked back.

"What's the matter Susan." There was concern in his voice.

"Nothing, just something happened in America, I don't want to talk about it."

Caspian nodded, "I understand if you do not care for me."

Susan looked at him tears in her eyes, "Caspian I love you more than anyone I the whole of the world but…"

Caspian cut in, "It would feel better if you told me."

Susan sighed and began her story.

_It had been about six months since her and Peter had moved to America, life was hard for them. For her parents it was the American dream. Their house was nice, the clothes were nice but the boys were not. Susan had been on plenty of dates set up by her mother, they all were the same dinner, movie and Susan pulling away from the boys kisses. But Logan was different, he was more persistent. Her mother adored him but Susan did the very opposite and loathed him. Logan was a snake with golden brown hair slicked back to frame his evil grey eyes he was said to be handsome but he was anything but. The date was going the same as the most but as they were exiting the movie theatre Logan dragged Susan down an alley attempting to kiss her, Susan tried her best to fight him off but he was very strong. Luckily Peter had seen the whole think when he had come to collect Susan and soon fought of the American._

Susan finished her story and shivered the horrible memories flooding into her head. Large tears were forming in her crystal eyes and slipping down her soft, pale cheeks. He put his soft strong hand up to her cheek and removed the tear and began to speak softly,

"Susan I will never treat you in that way never, if I ever did that to you I would personally dispose of myself, well unless Peter got to me first."

Susan smiled.

"I've missed that smile Susan."

"I've missed you too Caspian."

Susan leaned in towards Caspian and planted her red lips onto his, the kiss was long and passionate but eventually the two lovers reluctantly backed away.

"We better get back." Said Susan.

Caspian got onto his horse and smile at her charmingly,

"Care for a ride my queen?"

Susan smiled at him and took his hand and let his strong arms pull her light body into his horse. Caspian took his reigns and rode off towards the camp.

Hey please review, especially on the songs but all the other comments will always be appreciated.

Lots of love missmusicaltheatre3


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! Thanks again for the reviews though I would really like more! Come on don't be shy; even if it's negative then I will be able to improve, Yay!**

**Songs (Please review)**

**Taking chances,**

**All the Pevensies and Caspian are taking a chance on finding Aslan, they all know it will be hard to get to his country.**

**Somewhere only we know,**

**Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund are the only know where Aslan's country is. **

**Pure imagination,**

**The three siblings realise how vivid and accurate their imaginations of Narnia were in England.**

**Stars,**

**When they all set off to Aslan's country on the first night they look up at the stars.**

Susan and Caspian rode back into camp large smiles on both of their windswept faces. They were so glad to find each other again; words could not describe how happy they were to find each other. They had both found their missing piece, each other.

Susan's bright smile dropped and faded when she saw Peter standing outside the main tent with his hands placed with authority on his hips staring at his little sister who did not look so little. Susan and Caspian reached the front of the tent and Caspian helped Susan of his horse. He was secretly enjoying the feel of her sift skin through what he described to her as her, "shop girl uniform." He did not know what it was but it looked amazing, he had secretly kept her dress that she wore in his coronation, it had somehow ended up in her wardrobe when she left.

The pair walked up to Edmund and Peter looking as if they were walking to their death, there was a deadly silence between them which seemed to last forever until Susan broke it as she tried to confidently whisper,

"Hi Peter."

Peter looked at her as if to say nice try and then put a stern look on his face and said, "Susan can we talk."

Susan began to walk forward then Caspian curled his strong hand into her soft palm and she turned and smiled sweetly at him. Peter grabbed Susan's for arm and pulled her into the tent an angry look on usually kind face. They entered the ten and Susan looked at him with pain in her eyes and shouted,

"Peter! What was that for?"

Peter looked at the floor and then at Susan, "You can't be with him Susan."

Susan looked as if she'd been stabbed in the heart and whispered, "Why not Peter?"

Peter looked at her.

She began to cry and tried to talk between sobs, "Peter we have all been hurt so many times, I never thought you would hurt me!"

Peter took a breath and said, "I am only trying to protect you!"

Susan yelled at him anger clear in her eyes, "Protect me Peter, I am eighteen! Will you ever learn that I am not your property?"

Peter looked into her blue eyes full of tears, "I don't want to lose you, not after we lost Lucy."

Susan walked over to him in sympathy, "You won't lose me, just because I love Caspian and want to be with him it does not mean I will be killed!"

Peter looked at the floor and whispered, "Promise me one thing."

Susan said, "What?"

Peter looked her in the eye, "Let me protect you."

Susan looked at him understanding his statement and simply said, "Yes."

Peter stood up and embraced her until she nearly passed out.

She smiled at him, "So I can be with him?"

Peter said reluctantly, "Yes."

Susan went out of the tent and ran into Caspian's open arms and whispered excitedly into his ear, "We can be together, finally! Caspian I love you!"

Caspian smiled and whispered through her chocolate curls, "I love you too my Queen."

She stepped back smiling, "its Susan from now on."

He smiled and twirled her light body into the air.

Peter walked out of the tent and coughed lightly causing Caspian to put Susan down and they both looked at him.

"Don't you think we should be making preparations to leave for Aslan's country?"

Caspian turned quickly, "Yes I have, whilst you were talking to the others and we should be able to leave soon."

Peter nodded.

Caspian looked up and down at all their appearances, Edmund was wearing black slacks and a light blue shirt which was un tucked, Peter was wearing the same but with a brown shirt. Susan was in a short red dress it was very attractive, yet simple, all their clothes were torn and a bit dirty.

"First you three should change into something more Narnian."

They all smiled, even Peter.

Soon after Peter was in fact the first to emerge from his tent wearing a blue shirt and a brown waist coat with brown slacks.

Then Edmund came out wearing a red shirt with long sleeves and navy blue slacks.

Susan was the last to come out of her tent, she was wearing a pale teal dress with gold stitching and gold ribbons on her corset, she had tied her long chocolate hair into a fish tail plat which hung all the way back to the bottom of her waist.

She looked out and saw both of her brothers and Caspian staring at her, she blushed slightly and coughed.

"Shouldn't we go to the horses."

They all nodded and walked up to their horses, both Peter and Caspian tried to help Susan onto her horse, Peter glaring at Caspian in the process.

In the end Susan shouted, "Its okay I'm fine!"

With that they all rode off into the forest, the dark sky looming above them holing thousands of bright stars, all four of them looked up at the stars and soaked in their beauty, it was this beauty that made Narnia.

**Hey guys a weenie bit short, but was wondering if any of the people in the Narnia films read these, this is probably like the most stupid question , but pls tell me if u know that they do.**

**Love missmusicaltheatre3**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there guys so sorry again for not revewing on this story for a while but sadly my laptop has been down for a while now, so sorry.

But here is the song list:

You're something beautiful,

When Susan looks at Narnia and see's its beauty she finds something beautiful.

Loathing:

I picked this song for Peter and Caspians relationship! (It's from wicked!)

All ask of you,

When Caspian wants to protect Susan I thought this song would be perfect.

The kings and queen reached a clearing on the middle of the forest, they particually liked it because there was a clear gap in the trees to see the beautiful sky.

Susan sat on her white horse staring up at the stars, she heard the rest of the people set up a camp a few metres away after quickly setting up the main tent. Susan was still blocked in her own world until she looked down and saw Peter and Caspian standing either side of her wanting to help her down. She sighed, she wished they wouldn't make her choose and just leave her alone. She kicked her feet into her horse causing it to move forwards slowly, avoiding Peter and Caspian. Her horse slowly and elegantly stepped forward edging away from the two kings, who were gobsmaked at Susans behaviour. Susan swiftly dismounted from her horse and walked over to the two kings a smile on her face,

"I wish you would let me get on and off my dear horse, I am not a child!"

She walked towards Edmund leaving Peter and Caspian shocked. Peter broke the silence and with a cough he said.

"It's getting dark I'll go get some firewood."

Caspian would not just let Peter go he was a king too.

"I will come too Peter."

Peter looked pleased at this, he had been wanting to have a further talk to Caspian about Susan this would be the perfect opportunity to do just that.

Caspian however had sensed what Peter was thinking and being clever stated,

"We need another pair of hands."

Caspian smiled Peter frowned, Caspian turned and shouted,

"Ed!"

Edmund came running over and they set off into the forest leaving Susan alone in their camp.

At first Susan was happy to be alone, she stroked her horses head looking into her snowy white coat. She needed some privacy, as much as she never wanted to be alone, it was somewhat comforting to have some time for herself after some very traumatic days. She loved being back in Narnia but there were complications, such as her brother.

She was very content just thinking to herself as she felt her horses soft coat until she heard a noise in the forest and froze. She did not even move at all even when a few minutes later Edmund came in, holding a large ammount of logs in his arms nearly dropping them from all the laughter he was producing. He started shouting at her, half laughing,

"Hey Susan Pete and Caspian are having a competition over who can get the most logs, they look like there about to kill each other it's hillarious!"

He waited for his older sister's reaction as he put his logs down still laughing. His laughter soon stopped when he heard no response from Susan, he looked up and said,

"Susan?"

He heard no reply and then ran over to his sister and started shaking her she would not wake up from her trance. He panicked and began to shout,

"Peter come quickly!"

He carried on shaking his sister trying to find some sort of reaction, he found none. Luckily Peter and Caspian soon came back dropped their logs and ran over to Edmund and Susan. Peter took authority and said,

"Ed whats wrong?"

"Its Susan she wont talk to me."

Caspian and Peter exchanged a worried look and tried to find a reaction, Peter looked into her eyes and shouted where as Caspian stroked her arm and whispered to her, Peter hated this but was to busy trying to get Susan to react to him. After a few minutes Susan whispered to Peter,

"There was something in the forest Peter."

Peter looked quickly at his brother and grabbed his sword.

He ran to Caspian with a determined look on his face and said to him,

"Look after my sister."

Caspian nodded and whispered,

"I will."

The two brothers ran into the forest whilst Caspian and Susan were left alone. Caspian walked slowly toward Susan and asked her gently,

"Susan are you okay?"

Susan looked into his dark brown eyes and smiled, "I am now your here."

He lifted her chin and said, " Susan I will always be here, I will never let you go again. I will never let anyone hurt you. I will stop all your hurt and your pain. I will keep your honour Susan.I love you Susan I will keep your heart in mine for ever and ever till the day I die, I promise."

Susan began to cry she had realised now how deep her love for Caspian.

She wiped away her tears and said to him, "Caspian I have missed you so much. But love is a strong word."

Caspians eyes filled with sadness and looked at the floor. Susan then lifted his chin like he did hers and smiled.

"And I love you."

He let out a sigh of relief and picked her up in a huge embrace and spun her around. They both suddenly stopped laughing and Susan leaned into Caspian and they both shared a passionate kiss, there love made the night skies in all of Narnia light up.

They soon broke apart when they heard Peter and Edmund return. Peter stated quickly,

"The pirates."

**Please review, I really want to reach 30! Please help me and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there guys still not many review please keep them up. I'm not looking for praise I'm trying to make the story better, so if there is anything that should be changed, or included please tell me.

Songs:  
keep holding on,  
The Pevensies and Caspian know that they would have to stay together and be with each other to get through what faces ahead of them.

Under attack,  
Kind of obvious when the camp is under attack.  
Here we go.

The four monarchs stood and stared at each other, Peter was the one to break the everlasting silence.  
"Caspian I think you owe us all a proper explanation."

Caspian sighed and sat down on a nearby tree log, the royals went to join him. Susan went to sit next to Caspian but was stopped by Edmund who sat down just in time, edging sneakily past his sister. Susan looked at him confused and then at Peter. This was his doing, she knew Peter was persuasive he would have told Edmund to keep her and Caspian apart.

She sometimes wished she wasn't guarded in such a way, maybe one day she would understand hopefully.  
Susan sighed and went to sit next to Peter on the log opposite the one Caspian and Peter were sitting on. However she tried to stay away from Peter and sat as far away from him as possible, determined to get him back. Being the stubborn person she was, this was easy with her brothers.

Caspian was still sighing, readying himself to speak to them, he hadn't noticed the trouble with siblings. He held his head up as high as he could and began to explain things to his enthralled audience,

"Well it all began when my advisors set up a meeting with this girl, Princess Wendell. She was not real royalty, she was no older than 20."

Susan cringed inside, seeing him talk about other women made her feel so small, it drove her insane. Caspian continued,

"Anyway, she was not very beautiful."

Susan relaxed.

"I would not say no to marriage just because of her looks, that would not be fair. But then I found out about her father, the leader of the pirates of Narnia."

Peter looked at him confused and asked,

"Pirates have been in Narnia since the golden age, yes they were not the nicest of people but they never caused much trouble."

Edmund nodded and supported his brother,

"They always kept on the sea's, they never caused any trouble for the Narnian's."

Caspian looked at them solemnly and said,

"Well Hermes regards himself as Narnian royalty, he would love for her to marry me to get to the throne. He is said to be one of the most horrid men alive. He killed the first three of his wives, the second was sent a drift and his final wife, Wendell's mother died in childbirth. The man is pure evil."

Susan shivered, the only time she had heard of pirates was in J.M Barrie's Peter Pan yet those pirates seemed fairly lively, not at all murderous, she had been to see the stage play in America. Yet they were fictional characters this was real life. She shook herself in an attempt to wake herself from the imagery in her head.

Peter and Edmund were however still curious. Peter ignored Susan for once and took on a serious tone and asked Caspian,

"What are we going to do about it?"

Caspian looked at him, his eyes empty, he looked at Susan and then to Edmund. This was his and Peter's decision he looked Peter in the eyes and said,

"I think we should talk alone."

The two kings stood up slowly and walked into Caspian's tent.

Edmund and Susan were left alone and looked at each other, Susan still wanted to know what got into him earlier on so she went and sat nearer to him and said solemnly,

"Edmund what happened earlier on?"

Edmund looked to the ground and wringed his hands together and whispered nervously,

"Noting."

Susan hit his hands playfully and scorned him,

"Edmund Pevensie, how long until you realise I know when you are lying, you can sneak past Peter but not me, now tell me before I have to slap you silly!"

Edmund smiled, he loved it when his sister acted like this it reminded him of his mother. He took on a seriousness, which did not come into him very often and said,

"Susan, Peter and I were talking when we were in the forest, we don't think its a good idea you getting too close to Caspian."

Susan sighed and thought here we go again another lecture and this time from her younger brother.

Edmund would not stand for this his half shouted and half whispered to her,

" Susan you need to think of how Peter feels!"

She looked up confused at Edmund, he closed his eyes and began explaining to her.

"You know we lost Lucy but were getting her back. Do you really think he would want to loose you?"

Susan finally understood and whispered,  
"Thanks Ed I understand."

Edmund smiled,

"Let him protect you Susan, especially with these pirates around, you never know what will happen."

Susan hugged her little, but not so little anymore any more brother.

The happiness was yet again short lived as soon, as if on queue an troop of five men ran into the camp. Susan looked up, everything was happening in slow motion.

Edmund ran to fetch his weapon leaving Susan standing there, hopelessly searching for her bow and arrows as the men came running towards her.

She then heard a shout from Edmund to run Susan ran towards the back of the camp, soon Peter and Caspian came out of the tent with weapons and began fighting.

Susan however had been looking in her tent for her bow and arrows when one of the men came in silently, not noticed by Peter, Edmund or Caspian who were all busy fighting to notice.  
Susan had been turning her room upside down looking for her weapon frantically, she was on the floor searching through a trunk when she felt the cold threatening blade of a knife creep around her pale neck when she stopped.

She gasped. The man holding her whispered into her ear,

"Well of your the gentle queen then this should be easy."

Susan cringed she hated being called that, she struggled at the mans strong hold he sounded about the same age as Caspian. He soon threw her too the floor but kept a hold on her head. Susan was in so much pain, the sharp hold on the back of her head was making her feel very weak, her vision began to blur as the man pushed a bottle threw her lips and a sour liquid ran down her throat, it was then when she drifted into a deep sleep.

The man stood up in triumph and slipped a note into her pale hand that rested on her stomach. He smiled as he looked at her unconscious body and walked out of the tent. He saw King Caspian about to kill one of his fellow men and ran over to the scene.

Caspian was holding his sword in a threatening stance and was about to stab through the pirate chest when the other man ran forward and breathlessly shouted at the king.

"I think you should check on your dear queen before you run my man through."

Caspian looked at him anger clear in his eyes, over hearing the shouts Edmund and Peter dropped their swords and looked at Caspian.

Soon the three kings were all in Susan's tent, they were all shocked too see her body on the floor. The three of them ran to her, Peter picked up the note on her stomach was Caspian just stared at her tears in his brown eyes, he could not loos her now. Meanwhile Peter read the note, which said,

_Dear kings of Narnia, it seems you have declined my proposal of my daughter. That must be changed, if you come to the port within three days and agree to marry my daughter then I will give you the antidote to revive your dear queen. However if you do not accept my offer then the poison will soon soak in and kill her._  
_Make your decision soon,_  
_Hermes._

OOOOh suspense, please review and raina you should ask the cast if they read these, thanks to all the people who keep on reviewing, nice and progressive comments please.  
Kindest regards, Missmusicaltheatre3


	11. Authors note, help!

Hey there thank you very much for the reviews, keep them coming, but I need some help for the next chapter, I have an idea of where the story is going but I need something to put into it now, so please pm me or review if you have any ideas. They will be very much appreciated. As well as that I wanted to ask if there were any specific songs that should be included the only one I think should be put in the next chapter is fix you.

Again so sorry this had to be put in but the sooner I find an idea the sooner I will update for you guys,

Please help,

Love missmusicaltheatre3


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there guys thanks for all your suggestions for this story you would not believe how grateful I am for them!**

**Thanks to,**

**Raina, **

**As always you give amazing reviews, I will incorporate Liliandil but not that much, Susan's powers will also be mentioned by a special someone in a grand speech!**

**Evaline101,**

**I loved your song, I have been to Norway and loved it so I would love to include their amazing Eurovision song, thank you.**

**Guest, I did not see a name sorry,**

**Thank you for all your ideas I am sure to incorporate lots of them in this chapter, thank you so much! Your ideas are amazing, if you ever write a story tell me about it!**

**Clhurley,**

**They will trick the pirates ish well something will happen there Lucy will appear, (SPOILER!)**

**Songs for this chapter are:**

**Fix you, **

**Because the kings all want to help fix Susan. I was in a concert this week and the boys choir at my school sang this song and they were amazing so I thought I would pick this song.**

**My heart is yours,**

**This song is just amazing, it shows Caspian's feeling perfectly, it is Norway's Eurovision song for 2010 so I found it amazing.**

**Thanks so much again! I have a lot to write about so I better start,**

The three kings looked at Susan her normally ivory tone had turned dangerously white, her eyes were closed hiding there magic glow that made any man entranced within them. Her body itself was limp and laid on the grass floor of her tent.

Peter was looking at her body and decided to lift it onto her bed. Peter looked down at his sister now lying on his bed she was so close to leaving him, so close to slipping away it made his heart beat slow down every time he looked at her. Tears were clearly forming in his eyes but being the strong willed person he was he kept them back.

Edmund however had already broken down and was sobbing into Susan's white bed sheets. He could not bear to loose his sister he had been so horrid to his family before, he felt so guilty, it was his fault, why did he not check on her when the pirates attacked? Why did he not stay with her?

Caspian was a wreck. He just stood there staring at her. He had lost her already, he had sworn to protect her how could he be so stupid. He had lost her once already, he could not help that, but today he could have stopped loosing her, he could have saved her.

There was a large silence in the tent until Peter turned to Caspian and looked him straight in the eye,

"What are we going to do?"

Caspian looked at Peter as if he was insane and said,

"I have to sign that contract."

Peter sighed.

Caspian looked horrified,

"You would let your sister die!"

Peter looked up at him,

"Of course not, I just think there must be another way."

Edmund stood up tears in his eyes and looked at his older brother,

"Peter, Aslan can't help us if he wanted to help us he would not have let this happen. He would not let Lucy die and he would not let those pirates do this to Susan!"

Caspian looked at Peter as he went to exit the tent and said, "There is no other way."

Caspian left the tent and went to tack up his horse, Peter looked at Edmund who was gripping onto Susan's hand for dear life, he had a feeling she he would loose her and it stuck to him like glue.

"Edmund you need to stay with her, I need to go with him to make sure he does nothing stupid."

Peter took one last look at his sister and went to his horse leaving Edmund alone with Susan.

Peter walked up to Caspian as he was tightening his saddle, Caspian turned and saw Peter's pale hand gripping his horses reins. Peter walked closer to Caspian and stated,

"I am coming with you."

Caspian looked up after tightening his last buckle and whispered,

"Why? You cant leave Susan alone, she could die."

Peter looked at him as if he had sworn over Aslan.

"Caspian, Edmund is with her, you however need not be alone you could loose all of Narnia and Susan."

Caspian nodded and the two kings climbed upon there horses, for once teaming up as a pair to bring back the key to Susan's life. A key they both desperately needed. They were headed for the land of the pirates, the dark kingdom of Hermes.

* * *

Hermes was pacing up and down his throne room breathing deeply, he had waited for nearly six hours now since his men had left the whole of Narnia was almost his it was so close, it was almost in the palm of his hand. He could reach out and grab it. He turned to his daughter, she was the one who suggested this plan and now it was failing, he walked towards her and began to converse in anger,

"You told me that the gentle queen was his weakness, that telmarine king is the only thing standing in my way!"

Wendell did not flinch at her father, she wanted this as much as he did if he gained Narnia then she could have anything she wanted, when her father died she would be the queen of Narnia, all the kings and queens of Narnia would be gone, she would be the history of all.

She looked up at her father and in her high pitched voice began to slur slowly and evilly,

"She is his weakness, her beauty out shines any woman, he wants her."

Hermes listened to his daughter, this woman could be his key, but he focused on the plan at hand.

"I would give them a few hours, she will be dead if not."

He smiled to himself as a messenger ran through the large wooden doors of the throne room.

* * *

Edmund sat at the side of Susan's bed his tears had taken up most of the pure white bedding. He tears were still in his eyes but he then sat up and stared at his sister, he began to talk to her, there were small gaps in his words due to all the tears, he kept on talking though, somehow he hoped his words would get through to her, somehow.

"Susan, don't leave, please none of us could bear it. Peter especially, you two were always together, when we left to be evacuated although I hated to admit it and made so much of joke of it you two were like our parents you always stuck together. My first memory of you both was you two playing together, you were so close even though you were two years apart in a way I was always jealous of the bond you had."

Edmund felt tears sliding down his face but wiped them away in haste determined to carry on speaking to her, he took a deep breath and carried on talking to her,

"Then there's Caspian. He would literally die Susan. The look in his eyes when your with him lights up the room, you are his sun, his rock. He practically died when you left him. You need to stay with him, I can just see you both walk down the isle Susan I can see you live together forever, I can see you two going down in history together, please don't leave him."

Edmund took another breath and started again,

"But most of all Susan please don't leave me."

* * *

Meanwhile Peter and Caspian had reached Hermes' castle and had been standing in his throne room for minutes now. Peter took this opportunity to take his first look at the man who proclaimed himself as a king of Narnia.

Hermes had a strong stance he had obviously lived a hard life on the seas. His black hair was nearly grey was slicked back on his head hiding all his bald patches. He was wearing a deep blue silk shirt that clung to his chest which was rising up and down sharply. His eyebrows raised in frustration and broke the silence,

"Well if it isn't the telmarine traitor and so called high king who left his country for one thousand summers."

Peter and Caspian tensed in frustration and Caspian said solemnly through gritted teeth,

"Where is the contract?"

Hermes smiled he was not just going to let him sign it he would have some fun first,

"You are aware that if you sign this contract then I gain all of Narnia and you will take my daughters hand."

Caspian turned to Peter who nodded slowly, there worst nightmare was at last coming true but they had to save Susan.

Caspian looked up his head held high his brown eyes challenging any emotions he had left inside of him and simply said ,

"Yes."

Hermes smiled and ordered them to the study to sign it.

* * *

Susan's body was still laid still and Edmund had fallen softly asleep on the side of her bed.

Her tent slowly flapped open and a golden paw slipped into the tent.

Aslan appeared in all of is glory, soon followed by Lucy who was wearing a white dress that floated down to her ankles.

Lucy gasped when she saw her sister. When she came back to Narnia Aslan was the first to found her and told her why they all came back but she never expected this to happen.

She shot a worried look from her innocent eyes to Aslan, who soon walked forward and breathed slowly onto Susan's hand causing her limp body to suddenly gain life and her chest to rise quickly as she took a deep breath and sat up slightly knocking Edmund who soon responded to the sudden movement.

Susan gasped when she saw her little sister's face smiling down her at her, she was alive. Susan's heart lifted so high it nearly flew out of her vey chest.

"Lucy." she gasped as she took her sister in an embrace.

Edmund soon woke up and saw his sister he too was shocked and suddenly joined in the embrace, everything he lost was slowly but surely coming back to him.

Susan pulled back and wiped tears from her eyes and whispered to Lucy, "But how."

Aslan soon stepped forward and said in his majestic voice,

"I think that I should explain that dear Queen."

Lucy Edmund and Susan were all sat on the bed there arms around each other for dear life as Aslan began his speech,

"When I sent you all back to London I never realised how much you and Caspian cared for each other dear Susan. I tried to bring you all back but I only managed to bring back Lucy and Edmund. But when your parents died I knew that you needed to belong in Narnia not in your world. The air raid in your world did happen and sadly you all died."

The siblings were enthralled and listened to him further, his words of guidance and wisdom simply captured them.

"When I brought back Lucy I spent some time alone with her before I bought the rest of you back. I knew you would encounter the pirates, that is partly why you are back."

The siblings still looked at him and then at each other, if they had a purpose it may mean that they would stay forever,

Edmund was the one to question this,

"Will we stay this time?"

Aslan nodded and all the siblings embraced him they were finally home, the stars smiled down on them all as the darkness set in on Narnia.

**Hey guys not all I wanted to include but I hope it will do, I have plans for the next chapter but please review even so.**

**Lots of live missmusicaltheatre3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there guys thank you so very much for all the reviews they are so gratefully appreciated so than you so very much.**

**Songs(I have had so many great suggestions, however they would be amazing in other chapters, so thanks for those.) **

**I have literally gone brain dead so please tell me any you think will work then pm me then I will put them in the next chapter, thank you!**

* * *

The darkness crept through the window of Hermes' study, the two kings were loosing all hope, the darkness that had shone on the other king and queens showing all that they had missed. Was now showing all the darkness that was creeping into them both. They were about to loose Narnia.

Peter looked to the ground he was the high king how could he do this give his kingdom away to a pirate, yet again he could not let another one of his sisters die, he would fail as a king but not as a brother, he would never fail as a bog brother again, not in Narnia or in England, never.

Caspian ran his hand through his soft black hair, he was about to loose something, he , Peter, Edmund and even Lucy had fought for. He flashed back to the time when he had saved Susan from being killed by one of his Uncles men, in his opinion this was when he had finally won her over. He wanted to smile to himself but the depressing thought was filling his head and was now running through his veins.

There was a quiet sound of Hermes' pen scratching on a clean piece of paper, his old hands were purposely taking as long as possible to round of each letter, he loved how depressed the kings were getting, this was there down fall at last. He would gain Narnia and he would have everything, every object they had would be his, everything.

* * *

Aslan watched the three Pevensie's embracing each other, in a way they felt like his own children and seeing them like this made his heart warm up. He had chosen this family well , they cared so much for each other it made him smile. He had never had any siblings so it made him so happy to see them this way.

"Dear queens and king, "

They all looked up eager to find out what he was going to do.

"I fear we must hurry for I can see Peter and Caspian will sign that contract soon."

Susan looked puzzled,

"What contract."

Edmund looked at her, he had to explain,

"The contract for your life."

Susan looked shocked, she was the reason for a contract,

"What."

Edmund took a deep breath,

"To get the antidote Caspian had to sign a contract giving over Narnia to Hermes and taking his daughters hand in marriage."

Susan gasped she could not be the reason for a contract they could hand over Narnia for her, she wasn't worth it. A tear slid down her face as Lucy put a hand behind her back, Susan had missed the comfort of her little sister. She looked to Aslan desperately.

"What are we going to do?"

Aslan stood up tall and said,

"We will go to them dear ones."

The king and queens got onto Aslans back and with a triumphant roar Aslan set off running into the forest towards the castle of Hermes.

* * *

Hermes pen was still sratching the paper as he moved the pen slowly on the piece of paper,

The kings were nearly falling apart until he waved the paper in front of them and pulled out a small glass bottle filled with a deep indigo liquid, and began in his cruel deep voice,

"Here is your antidote and now for my contract."

Nearly as soon as Caspian had picked up the contract as Aslan came through the doors soon followed by Edmund Lucy and Susan.

Caspian's heart stopped when he saw Susan alive, she looked so beautiful he finally had her back. Her captivating eyes were bright and hopeful and were staring into his.

Peter looked across the room at his little sister she was alive.

Peter and Caspian ran away from the desk to their family, Peter took Lucy up into his strong arms her petite body protected from everything, Caspian was holding Susan in his arms trying hard to stop tears of joy from running down his face and looking weak in front of the enemy, something he would never dare to do.

Peter soon came between them and took his other sister in his arms similarly to how he had hugged his other sister. The family was still in the middle of reuniting when they heard a harsh voice coming from Hermes.

"What about the contract?!"

Peter and Edmund took a stance in front of Lucy and Caspian put his arm in front of Susan, they were prepared for a battle right here in the study when Aslan walked forward in his calm but majestic stance and stood up to Hermes.

"This land has always belonged to the kings and queens and always will do."

Peter looked towards his siblings questioning this when Susan mouthed, "Were home."

A huge beam on her face.

**I know it is short but please don't kill me I still need some input on how you want this to go down so I will give you some choice, please review soon so I can add another chapter full of, no doubt, your amazing suggestions very soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I thank you all for your suggestions and review but I still need songs so there are none in this chapter but if you tell me some I will make a chapter and put in all your song suggestions for this chapter and the last chapter,**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Hermes stood at the top of study watching the happiness of the kings and queens folding out before him. He was so tiered of the family atmosphere to him family was simply a wife who makes and heir nothing more. He could feel every single cell in his body cringe as the scene of happiness and joy was performed.

He banged his wrist on his desk, the strong mahogany wood vibrate under his fist. The monarchs froze and stood in a stance all their eyes locked on him.

Hermes though was focused on Aslan his next target, however the lion showed no immediate reaction at all. The lion stayed majestic and calm before him. He let all the outrage in Hermes' eyes fly over his head. This angered Hermes tremendously. His face turned a deep red, almost turning a blood shade of crimson, he began to shout at the lion as the room almost vibrated,

"Look you lion you call yourself a God. You think you own this place and yet you bring four adolescent children into Narnia!"

The Pevensies cringed at this, Peter grew angry inside.

"Even one of them betrayed you!"

Edmund turned slightly red at this remark he hated himself for betraying his family and he always will.

"And when you did let them rule you let them go back tot there own world, and then brought them back one thousand years later to help a telmarine traitor in a revolution!"

It was now Caspian's turn to turn a pale pink as he was dug into by Hermes' remarks.

The whole room was silent every atom in there was filled with pure atmosphere. Yet Aslan's face kept calm and still. He took a deep breath and began to speak slowly and clearly in his captivating voice,

"I believe these kings and queens will rule Narnia will be able to rule and this time they will stay here there whole lives to fulfil their destinies!"

Aslan turned his head slowly and softly towards the monarchs and smiled at them.

When he turned his head back he saw that Hermes' face had turned a pure white from shock.

"I suggest you and your people go back on the seas where you truly belong."The kings a

nd queens left Hermes' palace with huge smiles on their faces. That is except for Susan she felt somewhat in a trance she had been used as a bargain for Narnia she felt like a piece of dirt. She still followed her siblings to their horses.

Her mind was transfixed in deep thoughts.

* * *

Hermes however had been stood at the same position at the top of his study he was soaking in what had just happened his plan had just fallen to the ground and failed completely. His head was spinning with thoughts until he stopped and walked over to a guard and whispered violently

"Drag my daughter to the dungeons now!"

* * *

Lucy, Edmund, Peter and Aslan were all talking with glee back in the camp. They were so happy they were staying they had not noticed the absence of Caspian and Susan.

The siblings and Caspian and all been together when they left, Peter had been on his own horse, Edmund and Lucy had rode on Aslan back to the camp.

Caspian and Susan had ridden back on the same horse, this was when Caspian had notice something was wrong with her, when she got upset she just shutdown and stayed in herself, he had seen her do it before.

Caspian took a quick detour from the camp causing Susan to momentarily wake up and ask him,

"What are you dong?"

He spoke straight towards her in his Spanish accent and said,

"I need to talk to you."

Susan gulped she knew she had to talk to him seriously and she did not want to.

Caspian soon slowed his horse down and pulled on his reins he jumped of and went to go help Susan off the horse only to find her a few paces away from him.

He tried to step closer to her but she back away, he looked confused and asked,

"Susan what you doing?"

Susan had tears in her eyes so she turned away from him sharply,

"Just admit it."

Caspian looked at the ground confused,

"Admit what?"

Susan sighed forcing back her tears trying to stay strong,

"I am a burden to you to all of you! When people see us together they use it against us. Were not meant to be why do you think I had to leave you the first time."

Caspian's hearts stopped and he whispered,

"Susan..."

Susan turned to him and walked cautiously towards him.

"Though it breaks my heart, we can not be together."

Caspian gently stroked her cheek wiping away her tears and forcing back his own.

"Susan our love is strong it will conquer anything, all that matters is what is in out hearts, we will last forever."

Susan looked up at him and whispered,

"I am so sorry."

* * *

Hermes stormed down the stone stairs to the dungeons anger boiling up inside of him almost over flowing. He pushed the large wooden door to the dungeons open and prepared to confront his daughter,

His face turned the same colour of blood crimson as he began to shout at her,

"You are worthless to me! You lost me Narnia!"

Wendell flinched and her faced turned white with pure fear. She held her head up and made a final attempt and whispered stuttering slightly,

"The gentle queen is the key."

Hermes threw his fists in the air and screamed in frustration,

"I know that now!"

Wendell grew more afraid of her father.

Hermes looked at her the burden to Narnia, she had to be gone,

"I have another plan and this time I guarantee that this time you will not stand in my way!"

He nodded briskly at his jailor who dragged Wendell's limp body into a cell and slammed the door on her trembling body.

Hermes then whispered to his jailor,

"Do what you want to her but I want her gone before I get back from my quest."

* * *

Susan lay in her bed that night thoughts flew through her head, she could not stand in any more, she pulled on a dress over her nightdress and turned to write a note to Caspian when she heard Lucy whisper,

"I'm coming with you."

Susan looked at her confused,

"What."

Lucy looked at her older sister,

"Don't you understand we are both burdens to them."

**Hey there cliff-hanger please review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello there thanks for the reviews I still need SONGS! **

**Yet I have one special Christmas song from a Muppets Christmas carol,**

**When love is gone,**

**I picked this song because I thought it really expressed Susan's feelings and that her love for Caspian has to be gone.**

Here we go,

Susan looked at her sister confused at what she had just said, Susan's head turned cautious and she quickly set her sister straight, and whispered sternly,

"Lucy I understand but you have to stay here I cannot take you with me."

Lucy looked at the floor and whispered frustrated with her sister,

"So I'm a burden to you too."

Susan was taken back from this and found it hard to take her sisterly instinct and prove her wrong, after a gap if silence,

"Lucy I know your not that little girl anymore, but you can't protect yourself and if you got hurt with me I would never forgive myself."

Lucy looked at the floor reluctantly. Susan embraced her little sister and sighed softly,

"I'll put you back to bed."

Susan gently pulled the soft white covers over Lucy's neck and kissed her gently on the forehead and then turned to write the note,

_Dear who ever reads this,_

_I have gone away I am unsure for how long but I need to find myself, please don't come after me I need to do this,_

_I am sorry,_

_Susan._

She wiped a lonely tear off her face, lifted a bag full of food she had found and her arrows and slipped out of her tent into the dark of the Narnia.

* * *

The following morning Susan's tent was empty, at sunrise.

Peter and Edmund had woken early and were sword fighting around the camp.

An hour later the brothers realised that neither Caspian or their sisters had not woken yet.

Caspian had been laid in his bed thinking all morning,

Why was Susan doing this to him if she really loved him that much why did she say that to him. He would never treat as a burden she has not and will never be a burden to him, if anything it was the thought of her that kept him strong in any battle.

He sighed and rolled over trying to fall asleep, he would do anything to keep what happened with Susan out of his head.

Peter and Edmund sensed something was wrong and went into Susan's tent to find there sisters there faces were shocked when they saw both of the beds were empty, Edmund picked up a note that was sat on Susan's bed and scanned it over with his brown eyes, tiny tears were forming in his eyes.

Peter looked towards him, his eyes filled with frustration and determination,

"What does it say Edmund?"

Edmund took a deep breath,

"It says that Susan's going, she needed to find herself and that she has to stop being a burden to the both of us."

Peter put his head in his hands and said in frustration,

"I should have noticed!"

Peter ran his hands through his golden hair, Edmund wiped away his tears and stated,

"I bet Lucy went with her."

Peter then grew angry,

"I bet Caspian had something to do with this."

Peter ran out of the tent pure anger in every step he took, Edmund was close behind him trying to stop him,

However he was to late as Peter had already ran into Caspian's tent and as shaking a half awake Caspian violently screaming at him,

"What did you say to her yesterday?"

Caspian who was trying to get Peter of him gasped,

"Who?"

Peter rolled his eyes in frustration,

"Susan."

Caspian's eyes looked afraid and he sat up and looked at Edmund as if he was asking him what had happened to her, Edmund understood and said clearly at Caspian,

"Lucy and Susan have gone."

Caspian's eyes turned wide with fear.

* * *

Susan had been asleep in the forest she was breathing gently her mind was slowly at rest, she was leaned up against a tree sleeping soundly until she was shocked into reality by a soft hand shaking her.

Her eyes flashed open and she looked in front of her to see Lucy,

"Lucy!"

Lucy looked at the ground guilt in her eyes, she whispered to Susan trying to make her see why she had come,

"Susan I had to come I could not stay there when they see you are not there, what if they blamed me I had to come Susan."

Susan sighed and looked at her sister,

"Don't you understand you have now made that worse by coming with me."

Lucy desperately tried to change the subject,

"So where are we going?"

Susan looked at her a slight anger in her eyes, but reluctantly answered her sister's question,

"Somewhere near the sea, we can clear are heads there."

Lucy's face lit up and she beamed,

"So your letting me come!"

Susan turned her face to her sister trying to stay serious in front of her beaming face,

"Well although I wish I couldn't I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Lucy smiled at her sister and let Susan pull her onto her horse.

**I know its a bit short but please review and merry Christmas! I will be back before Christmas I just know I'll forgot to tell you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys a very merry Christmas I was hoping for a very special Christmas present of getting 50 reviews, please make it happen! **

**The songs for this chapter are,(Please review I need more.)**

**Breakaway,I thought this song simply expressed Susan and Lucy's feelings when they are heading off alone.**

**I don't wanna miss a thing,This shows all the boys feeling back in camp when they find that Lucy and Susan are gone.**

Susan pulled on her horse gently as she saw the coast up ahead, she and Lucy had been riding at high speed all morning, it felt so exhilarating to her, all her heartache and worries and taken a back seat and finally let herself live. Her hair blew wildly around her face as the cold salted sea air hit her soft face. Her eyes were full of feeling and her red lips were stuck in a bright smile. Her smile faltered a little when she realised the weight on her back Lucy. I t was not as if she wanted to get rid of her sister, she loved Lucy so much, she loved spending time with her. However of anything went wrong or even worse of anything happened to Lucy she could not take the responsibility of hurting her little sister.

Lucy was almost bursting in excitement she never got to go on a real adventure, in a way she preferred it alone with Susan, yes she did boss her around a bit but that is natural for sisters. Lucy had always loved how Susan's wisdom was just so confident whenever she tried to say something remotely clever or witty she was regretting it before the words even came out. Yes she did enjoy going on adventures with Peter and Edmund but, they were both so controlling, she was sent away before anything even happened she would burst if Susan had not been there for all of the battles telling her every detail that she desperately wanted to know. It was somewhat better when she came back with Edmund last year but even he sent her below deck before anything happened.

She looked forward to see the stunning beach that lay about a mile ahead the midday sun was shining above the waves brightly. To the both of them the view was simply stunning, Susan stopped the horse and the both of them looked at it for a while.

Lucy tapped her sister's shoulder gently and whispered to her sister,

"I think it's a sign for you Susan."

Susan smiled she loved the wit that was held within her sister and she make her horse run down to the beach.

Soon the two queens had reached the golden sand of the beach, they felt the warm sand through there shoes and soon took them off and felt the hot sand on their feet.

It was not long before Lucy had turned to Susan, just as she had done years ago, and smiled.

Soon the two queens were running wildly into the cool waves of the ocean, splashing each other like maniacs. Their screams and squeals of delight could be heard from miles away.

* * *

Caspian's eyes were still full of fear as Peter stood in front of him waiting for an answer from him, Peter had grown tiered of waiting and said rather loudly in pure frustration and anger,

"Well?"

Caspian stopped staring at the ground and looked up, his deep brown eyes met Peter's green eyes full of anger.

He took a deep breath and sighed,

"She said that, we could not be together, people would take advantage of us."

Peter looked at him in disbelief,

"Are you sure, that is all she said?"

Peter stepped back in frustration and said slowly his voice full of angst,

"I should have listened to her, I should have noticed something was wrong, I should have been more careful."

Edmund looked up at his older brother it was at times like this when Peter made him so angry it was all about him it was like he didn't care about his sister's that could be killed any minute, he stood up and said in an angered tone,

"It's not about what you should have done we need to get them back."

Peter turned to him in disbelief it had been a ling time since he had been this stubborn towards him, he looked at Edmund he hadn't looked that way in a long time.

Caspian stood up in a strong form and agreed with Edmund,

"Edmund is right, we need to find them."

Peter stopped staring at Edmund and reluctantly nodded at Caspian once again agreeing with him, they were starting to agree on a lot of things but regarding loved ones, who wouldn't?

Peter soon took charge again,

"Then were would they be?"

Edmund's head was spinning full of memories of the golden age, his sister's had loved many places. They loved the garden on yore, ion all of its lush wonder, the sparkling fountains had captivated them. Yet they had loved the temples of Helena the stone was smooth to touch, he remembered, it was a very calm place. Yet there was always one place that they would always return to the beaches of Clair paravel. He looked up quickly, and almost shouted in hast,

"The beaches!"

* * *

Susan and Lucy had spent hours on the beach and were now laying on the soft sands staring up at the night sky, Lucy looked across at her sister, there were a few questions she had been meaning to ask her,

"Susan will we ever go back?"

Susan looked at her sister in amazement,

"Of course we will Lucy." She sighed and leaned backwards, "In a few days."

Lucy raised her eyebrows slowly, "But what if we can't find our way back."

Susan looked at her again in the same way, "Lucy there a huge castle above us on that cliff, the one that is being rebuilt." she stated sarcastically, "Anyway this is our family Lucy knowing them they will be looking for us right now!"

Lucy laughed slightly as Susan turned around onto her side an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Lucy looked over to her again,

"Your thinking of Caspian aren't you."

Susan whispered softly, "Yes."

Lucy pursed her lips in question, she still did not quite understand why Susan had left Caspian.

"Do you love him Susan?"

Susan sighed softly under her breath, "Yes.", she swiftly wiped a tear from her eye and said to Lucy,

"I think we should sleep now."

The tow queens settled into the sand unaware of the eyes watching them.

**Hey there hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it, please give me my 50 reviews!**

**Lots of love missmusicaltheatre3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there hope you are having a very merry Christmas, I certainly am. If you live in England you will notice that the first two Narnia films are on, Prince Caspian is described as a pacier sequel, Yay! And Ben Barnes is suitably dashing, I would agree, but way more than suitably! And is rated four stars yay! The first film also gets four stars! But I think, Anna, William Skandar and Georgia are more than lively. Any way here go!**

**Home, beauty and the beast, **

**This is where Susan and Lucy find their new home(No spoilers!)**

Susan woke up slowly the next morning her vision was some what hazy, she tried desperately to get he eyes into focus, but all she could see was black dots. Her head felt like a brick it seemed so heavy yet she felt so ill and dizzy her head also felt weightless. She craned her head upwards towards what looked like a window in the dark room, the bright light made her shut her eyes.

She let her eyelids drop over her clear eyes and sat there thinking, she tried to remember where she was, she was failing. She remembered the beach she tried to think of the waves and the sand. It suddenly hit her, Lucy.

The thought of her made her sit up and whispered urgently,

"Lucy!"

She looked around for the first time at her surroundings, she gasped silently at what she saw.

The walls were black and old. The floor was made of a hard marble that was cold to the skin. It was a cell, the door hung there strong and wooden.

She was woken from her thoughts when she heard a soft murmur,

"Susan?"

Susan ran the short distance of the cell towards the opposite wall to sit beside Lucy, she looked so afraid, Susan hated it.

"Lucy what happened."

Lucy looked at the floor her eyes wide,

"I don't think I can remember."

Susan looked at her,

"Neither can I."

_Neither of the queens would never remember what happened that night. _

_They had both soon fallen asleep on the beach. Not long after they were dreaming a group of hooded men soon approached them both. A dark cloud soon surrounded them and caused them not only to sleep but it stopped their memory's._

Susan and Lucy had been sat there for a while now the sun from the cell window was bright and clear. Lucy had been laying gently on Susan both of them were deep in thought.

Lucy hated being stuck in the cell. It was worse than London, well other than the bombs of course. She was finally back and what was she doing sitting in a cell. How could she embrace Narnia when she was stuck in there, all the things she was looking forward too where out there, she looked up to the window and knew she had to get out. She should have listened to Susan, yet she knew neither of them could face imprisonment alone.

Susan however was thinking the opposite she knew she shouldn't have brought Lucy with her, imagine what Peter would say, he would never let either of them out alone ever again. She wished the rest of her family was here and Caspian. She was really regretting leaving him, she was now missing him over and over again. Although she could not face him now he was right they never should have left. Neither of them should have.

They both looked up when they heard footsteps that appeared to come from stairs outside the door.

* * *

Caspian, Peter and Edmund had set up camp and had slept through the whole night. Despite their minds being hard at thought.

Caspian was stuck inside his head as he pulled on the tight leather strap of his saddle, he was determined to get back his lover and he will have her heart, inside his where it truly belongs.

Peter was also tacking up his horse, he felt the cool metal of the buckle from his horse's bridle in his soft hands, he too was determined to get them back, he wanted this time in Narnia to be different in a way just like the golden age.

His head flashed back to the good times, he remembered Ed playing an inordinate amount of chees, which he had never mastered at home strangely. He remembered Susan sitting the gardens all day, the balcony at the bottom of the southern garden was where she sometimes could spend all of the day just sitting there thinking. Lucy however loved to be entertained and used to spend hours on end in the palace's huge library reading, taking herself from one wonder to another. This led him to remember what he used to do, when he thought about it all he really did was watch the kingdom and his siblings. But in effect it was sometimes nice for him to just sit and watch his siblings embrace Narnia.

They had all always been different in many ways, but they were able to embrace that so much in Narnia it somehow shocked them.

Edmund was smoothing his saddle he was preparing for the battle of the century now, the battle between brother and sister, he had seen and been in many but he only ever seen one between Susan and Peter.

_It had been the start of the war, in fact it was the first ever air raid mother had been at a friend's house and had trusted us to stay alone. Peter was being his usual self and bossing everyone about. He then tried to cheer everyone up by playing hide and seek, luckily Lucy had forgotten this memory or else she would have never made Peter play the game in the professors house and found Narnia. But this game almost resulted in a disaster. Susan had been sitting in the kitchen sewing up something for mother, she had told them to stay in the kitchen in case of an air raid, yet people had been ignoring the warnings for an air raid for a long time now after all of the false alarms and the fact that they had not even had a false alarm in a month. _

_I had been persuaded by Peter to hide and went out into the garden, there was a tree at the bottom of the garden that I soon settled for I could still see into the kitchen though, I walked past the air raid shelter and was soon tempted to hide in there so I went in and saw an even clearer view of the kitchen._

_Peter had also persuaded Lucy to go hide and she went upstairs, Susan the began to argue with him,_

_"Mother told us not to go upstairs!"_

_Lucy stopped at the bottom of the stairs obeying her older sister,_

_Peter however rolled his eyes,_

_"Susan there has not been a raid at all let a lone a practise one in weeks, she will be fine."_

_He turned to Lucy and smiled,_

_"Go on Lucy."_

_Susan stepped in front of him and shouted,_

_"No Lucy!"_

_Lucy then decided to speak,_

_"Please Susan we all need cheering up, please let us play."_

_Peter smiled at her again thinking she had swayed her little sister,_

_"Go on then!"_

_He turned around to see and angry looking Susan, and said sarcastically,_

_"Are you going to hide?"_

_Susan yelled at him,_

_"It's all just one bug game to you, you don't deserve to be the eldest."_

_She went to push past him when he grabbed her arm roughly._

_"I am the eldest and dad put me in charge."_

_Susan zoomed into him and whispered,_

_"Well you are letting him down."_

_Susan ran upstairs and began looking for Lucy, Peter sat down on the kitchen table taking in what he had just taken from Susan when the sound of the siren was heard and he went running up the stairs to be stopped by Susan who was holding a trembling Lucy in her arms._

_The three of them ran into the shelter to find me, Lucy sat with Susan and neither of them spoke until days after._

* * *

Strangely Susan had just had the same flash back and was breathing heavily in the cold cell the footsteps on the stairs had come and gone so many times both of them had just got used to them.

That was until a single pair began making their way to the cell door, it was now evening so the cell was dark apart from the moonlight from the window.

Susan shook Lucy softly warning her and they both stood up slowly holding onto Lucy as the figure outside the door came into the cells,

"Well if it isn't the two queens of Narnia."

Susan took on a confident tone and asked,

"Who are you?"

The man looked shocked,

"I am king Hermes."

**Hey sorry I went onto the flashbacks but I think they explained the Pevensie's character's even more I think. Please give me 50 reviews for Christmas PLEASE!**

**Don't forget if you live in England the first Narnia film is on tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hey there guys sorry if this isn't a chapter but I really wanted to thank you all so so much for all your reviews, I got my Christmas present yay and would like to say a few things,

If you also love Susan and Peter fan fictions then when kings and queens play pretend is a great fan fiction so read that.

Raina, Thanks again for all your reviews, I have no idea about television in Canada I hope you will someday come to England and have a very merry Christmas.

To any of the people involved in the Narnia films, if you read this, a very merry Christmas!

And again please have a great day tomorrow, I might update on boxing day but definitely before the new year so please pm me or review any ideas, for characters or songs.

See you then,

Merry Christmas and a happy new year,

Missmusicaltheatre3


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there I hope you had a very merry Christmas, this maybe my last update before 2014, I don't know that yet but I will either make this chapter really long or try and update again soon. I would hope for a few suggestions in which way you would like the story to go, I do have a few ideas though!**

**Songs, sorry if they are not in order, my mind gets jumbled!:**

**Make you feel my love,**

**I think this song shows Caspian's feelings for Susan perfectly even though he is only briefly metioned, as it shows how far he will go for her, plus it made me cry on the Glee episode!**

**The scientist **

**I think this song really shows all of the characters feelings, Susan, Edmund, Peter, Caspian and Lucy. They all want to go back to a different part of Narnia.**

**Here we go please suggest any other songs that you think would go well with this chapter, please!**

Susan looked up at the so called king before her he looked so different than what she had expected, in a way more evil. She knew he was evil , he was the one that poisoned her! But his face just screamed evil. His eyes were cold and heartless, she hated the way they stared down on her and Lucy, she tightened the grip on her sister's arm as if she was sending her a message.

Lucy soon understood this and stood tightly next to her sister, she had heard of him form when Aslan first brought her here. Her mind went back to that time it had been a school day for her the day after the funeral.

_Lucy had been sat at her school desk, she was supposed to be learning about the French revolution but as usual her mind was elsewhere. It had been there even more so since her parents had died. Her dreams where soon stopped when her teacher spoke loudly,_

_"When was the revolution?"_

_This however soon led her mind to the revolution the second time she came back to Narnia. Narnia just hearing the word lifted her heart ever so. She thought of all the good times and of all the bad times. She thought of Aslan , she soon didn't realise what she was doing,_

_"Aslan."_

_Her teacher's cane struck her wooden desk and she shouted at Lucy,_

_"Lucy Pevensie what are you doing?" _

_Lucy however did not reply, her teacher's cane hit the desk causing it to shake rapidly, yet to Lucy the whole room was shaking, the class began screaming and the girls began grabbing onto boys but Lucy stayed sitting there._

_Soon she saw a blinding golden light and her eyes began to scream, she had heard rumors of what death was like and wondered if it was happening now. _

_Then she heard a deafening roar and she was overwhelmed with senses and she soon saw Aslan's majestic golden face and wise eyes, he was smiling gently at her._

Lucy's mind lapsed at the memory and she almost forgot where she was and who was looking at her and her sister.

Being Susan her sister soon fought against his words and hit him back with her own, a battles woman at heart

"What do you want with us?"

Hermes looked at Lucy and looked at her in a disregarding way and soon assumed his full focus back onto Susan.

"It is not what I want with us more like what I want with us more like what I want with you Susan."

He stepped into the cell and Susan tighten her grip even more on Lucy now fearing for them even more.

Hermes voice turned deeper and thicker, as he circled the both of them.

"I heard that the gentle queen has certain feelings and I do wish to embrace."

Susan cringed knowing he was talking about Caspian.

Hermes smiled,

"Guards."

Lucy and Susan's eyes widened with fear as two guards dressed in the pirate army uniform, came into the cell awaiting orders from a smiling Hermes,

"Take the gentle queen to my study."

Susan screamed as she was pried from Lucy, who was then carelessly thrown to the dungeon floor tears in her eyes crying out for her sister who was being dragged through the cell door screaming for Lucy.

* * *

Caspian longed for Susan he felt almost restless sat on his horse longing to see the beaches, even though she may nit be there, hope was still strong and she may be there.

Peter was feeling the same way, yet he felt ever so much more guilty, his mind was almost sent a drift when he heard a loud cry from Edmund,

"The beaches!"

The three kings rode on ahead at a rapid pace all desperate to be there first.

* * *

Lucy was letting the tears run down her face when she heard a voice, a soft weak voice coming from the other side of the cell wall she looked up slowly to see where it came from, she did not here what it said but she was still interested in finding the voice. When she looked up she saw a whole in the cell wall, it was obviously missing a few bricks, soon the voice appeared again and this time it was some what louder yet still in a hushed tone,

"What's wrong?"

Lucy had always been told never to trust strangers but for some reason she trusted the voice and after all they were both in a prison cell so she edged towards the wall and whispered,

"Who are you?"

The girl through the wall had a very pale face, she looked very plane. To Lucy she looked free, she looked as if all the emotions from her face were gone. She soon spoke up her voice soft and weak,

"Wendell."

Lucy's eyes widened Aslan had told her who she was, the daughter of Hermes the man who had just dragged away her sister.

Wendell looked to the floor in shame,

"Queen Lucy?" she whispered.

Lucy looked up,

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" said Lucy in shock, she never thought that Wendell would say this.

Wendell took a deep breath and began to speak to Lucy,

"I did not mean to hurt your family. I have to marry though, my father gets very angry, that's how I got in here in the first place. My plan to marry Caspian had failed because of your sister."

Lucy looked at her with angered eyes, "What's wrong with my sister?"

Wendell looked up at Lucy,

"Nothing I suppose I'm just jealous really she is so beautiful it would be easy for her to marry. My father wanted me to be a boy so I could rule but he was so disappointed with a girl that he would only keep me alive unless I married well. I thought I was going to until Caspian was reunited with Susan."

Lucy looked horrified,

"He's going to kill you!" she gasped.

Wendell looked at the floor pondering on whether to tell her the truth,

"He was supposed to kill me before you and your sister were imprisoned."

Lucy gasped again, "How could he kill his family."

Wendell whispered slowly,

"He killed my mother."

Lucy stopped breathing for a minute she had heard about Wendell's mother's death but Aslan had told her that she had died in childbirth.

Wendell looked at her straight,

"I know what your thinking, she did not die having me but my father had killed her soon after."

Wendell's face was full off emotion but she was not showing any of them she looked at Lucy's pale face and said,

"My father is a monster."

* * *

Susan stood outside the study the men holding her were grasping her so tightly that tears were forming in her eyes, gathering with the ones that had already been shed after being dragged form Lucy.

She had to stay strong, she had gone by this motto her whole life, she had to keep this up now.

Hermes voice came through the door calling her name in a honeyed tone, the guards pushed her into the study and slammed the doors behind her.

Hermes stood from his desk and walked slowly towards Susan, she stood still trying to block him out.

"If it isn't the gentle queen."

He stepped close towards her and she backed away ever so slightly not saying a word towards him.

"Oh were being silent are we"

Susan again said nothing,

"Fine I'll do the talking."

He dragged Susan to a seat by her hair, she gasped in pain but did not utter a word and she was pushed into the leather chair as Hermes lurched behind her.

"So how long have you been in love with the dear telmarine."

Susan this time decided to speak in her defence,

"None of your business."

Hermes gasped,

"Well if your in my castle under my possession then it is my business."

Susan defended herself yet again, "I am nobody's possession!"

Hermes smiled at her,

"Such spirit, you will be mine soon."

Susan's eyes widened and she whispered under her breath,

"I will never be yours."

Hermes had heard this and grew angry as he leaned over and said violently,

"Oh your precious Caspian will save you."

Susan's heart dropped, would he even find her now? Or in time?

Hermes smiled, he had begun to break her he soon called the guards to send her back to her cell, he now knew he could break her soon.

* * *

The kings had soon reached the beaches yet they all found that, they were not there,

The kings looked at each other in fear.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey** there everybody hope you had a very merry Christmas and a very happy new year! It's 2014! I watched the prince Caspian movie on new years eve and cried so much, I know I actually watched the last scene!**

**Anyway thanks for giving my Christmas present of 50 reviews I hope to get some more soon, please!**

**Songs,**

**Innocent man, I thin this song really speaks for all the kings at this point as they see how they are all innocent people and find it hard to accept what is happening to them. (I strongly recommend the Glee version)**

All of the three kings hopes of finding Lucy and Susan were knocked right over when they saw the empty beach. To Edmund and Peter it had been a haven for them when they were younger it was where they were when they returned to Narnia where they had played like children in the waves they were both positive she would be there.

Caspian however had already began thinking deeply, he was an innocent person her had never done anything other than what he had to do. Some may say he killed innocents in the revolution those fighting for his uncle, yet he was fighting for a reason for freedom. His uncles fight had always been for power. Caspian bowed his head to the sand floor thinking of the memory, when the kings and queens had finally all returned together it was meant to be peaceful, the best tome for them all to enjoy Narnia properly yet now it was turning into a place worse than were they were really for, where hundreds of peoples homes and lives were destroyed because of war. Yet although wars like these had taken place in Narnia ever since the kings and queens had first arrived here. Ye Peter had told him the war in England had lasted for three years already, wars in Narnia lasted for about twenty days no longer.

Peter's mind was also flashing back to England at this time he would rather be there, despite the constant dropping of bombs at least his sister's would be with him, all the time they had been in Narnia they had only all been together once and that only lasted for a few hours. He remained positive though as the back thought in his head was that this could be a test to see if he could stay in Narnia, he knew that was impossible as Aslan had told them all they would be here for life but it remained there. He had had it there since his father went to war,

Their father had always said life is a test that's what he made of the war. Peter admired his father deeply he was a hero to him even when he and Susan were younger and he was just an ordinary businessman underneath his suit Peter could always see his father as a hero. He missed his father desperately when he went to war but he always had the last words he had said to Peter before he went glued in his mind,

"Life is a test."

Peter gripped onto his reigns thinking of the last time he had spoken to his father, well he had yelled at his father after what happened with Susan in America in a way he felt a little bit guilty for letting that be the last thing he had said to his father but he needed to protect Susan.

Little did Peter know what was happening to Susan at that point.

* * *

Susan had been in her cell all afternoon since she had spoken with Hermes, she wanted so badly to cry, but she refused to cry in front of Lucy her poor little sister was crying in her arms now, she would net tell anything to Lucy she was fifteen yet she could not know this it would be too hard for her.

Yet she was terrified inside but she would not let that show it would not be fair at all to either of them she had to stay strong. She prayed for her brothers and Caspian to find them soon, they had to.

* * *

Peter had been sat on his horse staring out to the sea, Edmund had seen this in his brother it was where he was stuck her did not know what to do. Edmund as usual was correct Peter had no idea what to do he looked over to Caspian who was stood in the sand his head bent forwards looking deep into the sand.

Edmund looked at them both and sighed, he dis mounted his horse and said loudly,

"we cant just stand here!"

Peter sighed and looked at him,

"What do you suggest we do."

Edmund scanned his eyes over his brother, Caspian and the few men they had with them and knew he had to take charge,

"We all know they must have been here."

He turned to see two curves in the sand and shouted to them all as he ran towards it,

"Look over here."

They all ran and stood behind Edmund who was looking at the two curves and picked up a single auburn hair and held it towards Caspian who had regained his determinedness, Caspian whispered,

"Lucy's hair."

Peter looked at Edmund proudly and almost smiled at him, as he stated,

"They must have been here then."

Edmund studied the curves even more and looked around the edges of the sand, and the foot prints around them, he whispered whilst studying them slowly,

"The footprints are far too large to be Susan's or Lucy's."

Peter looked at him worriedly and ran the trail of the footprints that lead to the edge of the forest, he was soon followed by the others.

They all looked into the forest looking for any signs of anyone, when Caspian soon ran to Peter holding a deep red piece of fabric with a golden shield on it.

Peter snatched the fabric from him angrily and showed to Edmund who looked up to Caspian who's face was full of anger,

"Hermes."

* * *

Susan had let Lucy fall asleep on her lap when she heard footsteps outside the cell door and her heart screamed in fear.

**Oh suspense I hope I get lots of reviews please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry this is not a chapter but to the lack of reviews I am taking a break and will not be updating as much I will try and make the chapters longer and better when I do update them but I will need reviews and suggestions to do so.**

**Please review to make sure I update on the 10th of January,**

**with love missmusicaltheatre3x**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews I am sorry again that this is not a chapter, I will definitely update tomorrow so please give any requests soon, I have reasons,

1)I have been ill.

2)I have to revise for English.

3)I have to create a song folder.

Please review or private message me on any suggestions before tomorrow again super sorry this isn't a chapter but please review and I will post one tomorrow.

Sorry, missmusicaltheatre3


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys sorry for the wait and really annoying notes to you guys but thank you for the reviews and suggestions,**

**Songs:**

**I only have one song so far for this chapter,**

**No air,**

**I think this song just shows how Susan and Caspian are feeling in this chapter.**

Peter paced up and down the sands running his hands through his golden hair shouting,

"I should have known he tried to kill her once no doubt he will do it again."

Caspian walked passed Peter towards his horse Edmund looked up at him almost confused,

"What are you doing?"

Caspian looked down at him in shock from on top of his horse,

"We go to that castle now!"

Peter looked at him warily,

"Are you sure we should do that now?"

Caspian looked at him as if he were insane,

"What are we suppose to do sit here whilst they might be dead or even worse Peter!"

Peter looked at him angrily,

"Of course not, I'm just saying do we have enough men."

Edmund stood up slowly and counted the men, "We have eight men, eleven counting me and you two."

Caspian looked around at them and pointed at a fair haired man, "Go back and bring back re enforcements you know where to find us.

The man nodded and his horse ran up the hill towards the camp near Clair paravel.

The others mounted their horses and began riding towards Hermes castle.

* * *

Susan slowly lifted her sister's head from her shoulder and placed it on the floor, she had just fallen asleep after crying for a while.

Susan looked up at the door in fear and edged towards the corner of the cell her body shaking slightly.

The door cracked open and two guards walked in, she stood up slowly staring at them as they came towards her she noticed the open door and found her opportunity there and then and ran out of the cell and up the stairs to the exit door. She pushed the door open only to be met by two guards at the other side of the door who were a lot stronger than the others in her cell and did not allow her even to struggle in their hold.

She sighed her escape had failed and she knew where she was going now, Hermes.

She entered the room with the guards to see him stood in his normal stance,

"Now Susan I have just heard of your escape attempt."

Susan looked at the floor refusing to look at him she would not give them the satisfaction.

He walked over to her and slowly lifted up her chin and he whispered to her in her face,

"I bought you these."

Two other guards came in with a pair of shackles, she tried to move back but was held in place by the guards holding her whilst the others locked the shackles on her feet.

All of the guards then left them both alone in the room. Hermes held the bronze key in his large hands and smiled at her,

"I do hate to see you like this but you want to run from me."

Susan looked down at the floor hoping he would not hear her and whispered,

"I do not wish to remain here."

Hermes walked over towards her and whispered into her ear,

"What about our marriage?"

Susan looked at him in disgust and screamed at him,

"I would never marry you!"

Hermes would usually challenge her anger yet this time he walked slowly behind her and felt her soft hair and said in honey,

"I do wish you would reconsider my offer, I'm sure your little sister would be such a shame to loose."

Susan's eyes widened he would not hurt Lucy she kept facing away from him and said,

"You will keep away from me and my sister."

She slipped her hand backwards and slowly took a small dagger from Hermes weapon belt as he whispered to her,

"Or else what?"

She whipped around quickly and cut his face with the dagger forcing him backwards helplessly into a chair,

"My brother's are expert swordsmen they trained me well now give me that key."

Hermes slowly lifted up the bronze key and held it in front of her.

* * *

Edmund, Caspian and Peter's horses ran into the courtyard followed by the kings men who had begun to fight off the guards in the courtyard.

The three king soon rallied together and Peter took charge and shouted,

"Caspian you find Hermes and kill him, I'll go find Lucy Ed and me will start in the dungeons!"

They all ran into the castle ready to fight off even more guards.

Caspian ran down a corridor towards the study, Peter lead Edmund towards the dungeon after being in the castle before he believed it was down there.

He ran down the stairs quickly Edmund followed him they both took out plenty of guards, Peter ran to one of the cell doors and kicked it down and was surprised when the thick wooden door fell down easily.

He ran into the cell to find Lucy sleeping on the floor he ran to her and shook her gently and whispered,

"Lucy, where is Susan?"

Lucy's green eyes fluttered slightly and she looked up to see her big brother and hugged him and said through tears,

"She must be with Hermes!"

He held her closely and whispered slowly and said to her

"It's okay." he picked her up from her feet and led her to Edmund and said to him,

"Get her out we'll meet you outside the gates."

Edmund and Lucy ran out of the dungeons and Peter ran towards Hermes study.

* * *

Caspian had just fought of a guard and had just ran down the long corridor and turned left when he bumped right into someone who was running faster than he was.

They both fell to the floor and struggled to get up the person had just stood up and he got a clear look at the person in front of him,

"Susan?"

Susan looked up at the person who she had just bumped into and smiled,

"Caspian!"

He picked her up and spun her in the air he had found her, when he put her down she asked,

"What are you doing here?"

Caspian looked at the floor slightly ashamed,

"I came to rescue you, but you seem to be handling that."

She smiled,

"Where are the others?"

Before he could answer she panicked,

"Lucy!"

Caspian held her shoulders and comforted her,

"It's okay Peter and Edmund went for her."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief,

"What about Hermes?"

Caspian looked at her,

"Show me where he is."

Susan grabbed Caspian's hand, she loved him so much.

They both reached Hermes study only to find Peter standing over his dead body.

* * *

Peter Susan and Caspian were walking out of the castle in silence until Peter asked Susan,

"What did he do to you Susan?"

Susan looked at her older brother,

"Nothing Peter, he only threatened to marry me and hurt Lucy."

She looked down at the ground avoiding his and Caspian's eye contact.

"That's not nothing Susan." said Caspian.

Susan looked up at them, "I know I just want to forget it all."

Peter looked at her and held both of her hands and looked her in the eyes,

"You don't have to worry anymore he's gone."

He walked off to find Lucy and Edmund leaving them alone.

Susan looked up at Caspian and said,

"I'm sorry Caspian."

He looked at her confused,

"What for?"

"Leaving you."

He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips,

"Apology unnecessary but accepted."

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	24. Sequel note!

**Hey sorry this is not a chapter but some very, very exciting news!**

**A sequel is on it's way!**

**I'm sorry I can not publish it sooner but I need some more ideas and I have to revise for exams grrrrrrrrrr!**

**But please answer these questions and I will make the sequel by Monday(hopefully):1) I need a name for the story.**

**2) Some nice romantic songs.**

**3) Any other great suggestions.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and please read and review the next one!**

**Kindest regards missmusicaltheatre3xxx**


End file.
